Home
by MaraDixen413
Summary: Sam, Dean and Cas have been in foster care there whole lives. John and Mary have only been foster parents for six months, but when she gets a call to take in three troubled kids she can't turn them away. Two newbie foster parents and two and one almost, teenagers.. what could go wrong.
1. Home introduction: Edited

**Hey guys! Wow that two weeks was a long one.. sorry I've been gone for like months or however long. But anyway I decided that since the Home Verse is the most popular series I write then I might as well re-read it.. wow. I'm really sorry you guys had to endure such terrible writing. So I decided to edit it, the whole series. Resolve plot holes and fix any mistakes or character flaws. I'm not going to take anything away but I might add more that I wished I had added when I first wrote it.**

 **Please enjoy and review and tell me what you think about the changes.**

* * *

"Three!?" Mary Winchester exclaimed in disbelief.

They had fostered four kids in the last six months they'd been foster parents, and each child had been placed separately. She had no idea how she and John would handle three all at the same time?

"That's.. not all?" Mike admitted hesitantly. Mary sighed deeply, leaning against the kitchen counter. "Their not the type of kids you foster? Their not really, little, kids?"

"Just spit it out Mike," Mary mused, rolling her eyes.

"Two are teenagers and the youngest isn't too far off. They weren't removed recently either.. they've been in the system their whole lives," Mike told her reluctantly.

Mary closed her eyes, deep in thought. She was at war with herself.

Older children, especially ones who've been in the system for years already had serious problems. The little ones they took care of were enough of a challenge but add in the hormones and years of being shipped off and moved home to home.

"Mike I don-".

"Mary we're trying not to split these kids up. And if you don't take them they will be, their previous foster parents just got arrested for drugs and there's no one else available to take in all three," Mike pushed. She could her the desperate tone in his voice, and for a moment she thought about what would happen to them if she denied. The older two would no doubt be placed in group homes, and the little one would be put in another foster home all by them self.

Mary grit her teeth, a bit angry, there was no way she could turn those kids away.

"Can you tell me anything about them," She asked defeated.

She listened to Mike's sigh of relief crackle over the receiver, "Two of them are biological siblings and they've adopted the third as a brother as well."

That happened a lot. Children would grow close and claim each other as family, then get heart broken when they got split up again.

"Castiel is the oldest at fifteen, same age as Dean only a few months older, and Samuel is eleven," He explained, the sound of papers shuffling could be heard and Mary imagined him sorting through his documents.

When Mike said nothing else Mary decided her an John would drill him later for more information.

"Alright Mike I'll see ya tomorrow," Mary said, feeling very much like she'd just been tricked.

When he hung up Mary put the phone down and pulled her hair up into a pony tail. She had work to do If the boys were gonna be there so soon. The only thing she was worried about was telling John, he'd been skeptical about fostering at first but they soon found out he was a natural, but teenagers were different. She only hoped she hadn't made a mistake.

* * *

 **Its not perfect but you can't deny it isn't better than the first one.  
**


	2. Unknown Territory: Edited

**Here's chapter one edited, please review and tell me what you think of the revised first meeting of the Winchester family.  
**

* * *

What if their serial killers?" Sam asked me quietly, scribbling the new thought down in his notebook.

I pulled my eyes away from the car window, and looked down at my little brother, who's face was hidden by his bangs. It was always a big deal no matter how many times we went through it, we never knew what our social workers where setting us up for.

"Their not serial killers," I assure him. I can't see his face but I'm sure if I could he'd be pouting.

"This sucks," He huffed, clenching his pencil so tight his knuckles turned white.

These whole situations sucked. It never gets any easier, never. No matter how smooth they try to make it, how much they hype us for it.

It made me angry to think how of how many times they screwed up! I mean would it kill anyone to check and see if our foster parents were druggies _before_ sending us there. How many bad people would they find in their system if they just looked a little harder.

"We'll be alright," I assure him again for what felt like the millionth time,"Right Cas," I ask the boy on the other side of Sam, who's zoned out watched the houses pass by as we drove through the suburbs we ended up in.

"What?" He hummed snapping out of his day dream and turning to look at us.

I rolled my eyes, "Never mind."

This is how it was every few months. Me and Cas, with Sam squished between us heading to a new foster or group home. We were lucky they got us placed together again, it gets harder each time. It always makes me nervous, most parents would only take in three kids, because that meant three checks. Nobody takes in two teenagers and an eleven year old out of the kindness of their hearts.

"Maybe their normal and they just don't know what their getting into," Cas suggested. He was funny like that, it's like he can read your thoughts. Sometimes he freaked me out a bit at how easily he could pin point where your thoughts had wandered.

"Maybe.. but not likely. We be careful and I'll try and find there boundaries," I said quietly, glancing at are social worker while she drove. She was on her phone, to busy to pay us any attention. Cas frowned, his eyes hardening, but said nothing, He didn't like our system.

Our system was that I'm the one who takes care of us, I figure things out and determine if we were safe. Sam's the cute one, I'm pretty much sure he'll always be able to 'cute' us out of any problem. Then there's Cas, he's quiet but responsible. Even scary when he wants to be. He's why I'm confident that if anything happens to me Sam will be fine.

"Here we are," Hanna announced happily, slapping her cell phone shut. I leaned over my brothers to get a better look at where we were. We were stopped in front of a big white house with flowers planted in the yard. Didn't look like a crack house so that's something Sam can put in his notebooks.

Hanna climbed out of the car and came around to tap on Cas's window.

"Come on guys, you can't stay in there forever." Her happiness is getting on my nerves. She reminded me of a lot of our old doster parents, the ones who couldn't she the situation for what it was. Well I'm a realist.

"Come on," I mumbled, nudging Sam with my arm. Cas opened the door and stepped out onto the sidewalk, followed by Sam who Cas immediately pulled near him. Then I climbed out.

"Dean this place is huge!" Sam whispered in awe. He loved looking at places like this, the white picket fence type.

"Stay close to me," I warned heading around to the trunk to grab our stuff. I popped it open and grabbed Cas's book bag and then bag me and Sam shared. Then Sammy was transferred from Cas to me as we followed Hanna up the walk way to the door. There were no locks on the windows like group homes, or a freaking dog chained in the back yard, we could give this place a shot.

* * *

I had just finished making the bed when I heard a car pull up into the drive way. I made my way down stairs in hopes that John had finished the dishes in time.

"John their here are you done yet!?" I called. I want everything perfect for when they get here. I was a big believer in the first impression.

"Just finished," He said coming out of the kitchen into the hallway. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, hoping I didn't look as stressed as I was.

"Stop worrying," John smiled. I frowned at the obviousness.

"Your just as worried as me," I retorted. When I told John about the kids he had voiced his concerns. We'd read about all kinds of problems older kids had, most portrayed them and dangerous and damaged. They struck out and rebelled. Many had been abused or neglected and expected nothing else from adults. I guess we wont know if its true or not until the boys get in here.

I peeked out the window and watched the boys get out of the car. The first one had dark hair and was wearing a trench coat with some bright T-shirt underneath it. Then a younger boy came out. I couldn't see his face, it was covered by his dark brown hair, he was wearing a flannel shirt and some blue jeans. Then a boy with dirty blond hair stepped out. He was wearing a leather jacket and ripped jeans. I watched the dark haired boy pass the younger one over to the other, after he got out only two bags. Then their social worker brought them up the walk way.

Me and John got to the door just in time to hear the bell ring. Standing on the other side of the door was a blond women with her hair pulled up in a bun, wearing an extremely big smile.

"You must be Mrs. Winchester," She smiled, holding out a hand to shake.

"Yeah and this is my husband John.. and you are," I asked a little awkwardly, hoping Mike had just had a sex change.

"I'm Hanna Daren, Mike couldn't make it today so he sent me to fill you in on any other information", She explained, her voice was tight indicating she wasn't used to working in the field very often.

"Um okay then! Why don't you come on in," I asked. John nodded, he was being quiet standing behind me. "We can talk in the kitchen and the boys can sit in the living room," I suggested.

"Alright great. Come on boys,"She said ushering in the three kids standing behind her. I immediately picked out the brothers, the taller of the two clearly had that don't mess with me look, and the younger was tucked under his arm. He was trying to brush his bangs out of his face and when he did he revealed a pair of hazel eyes, similar to his brothers bright green. Looking closer at the little boy I noticed his shirt was much to big and his pants were way to long. I made a note to find him something that fit better.

The other boy had black hair that was sticking up in all directions and bright blue eyes, the T-shirt he was wearing under his coat had a superman logo on it. He was strange, and the way he looked around was strange as well. Somthing about this boy stood out, he was odd.

The oldest brother was the tough guy, then the little one was the baby, and then the other boy was gonna take time to figure out.

The trench coat boy smiled slightly, giving it a bit of effort. He was trying, but I could tell he didn't like the situation much at all.

"This is Castiel, and that's Samuel and Dean," Hanna introduced. She pointed to each boy as she said their names. Samuel frowned at his name and looked up at his brother.

"I's Sam," Dean said stiffly. "And He's Cas."

I take a deep breath and smile at them. This was gonna be harder than I thought.

* * *

 **So I hope you like it. Again please follow and review.**


	3. Damaged: Edited

**Ah chapter two. I'm feeling kinda nostalgic.  
**

* * *

I sat down at the kitchen table next to John and Hanna sat across from us. It seemed to me again the Hanna was not entirely comfortable. She seemed stiff an seemed like she was practically forcing the good nature out of self.

"So do you have any questions," She asked taking some files from her brief case.

"How did the boys get into the system," I questioned. I wanted to get as much information as possible and from what I've experienced so far is that half the time the system only knew the bare basics.

"Sam and Dean's mother died when Dean was four, then a year later their father was arrested for child neglect when a motel manger called child protection, claiming they'd been left in the motel room alone for a week. When the father came back for them two weeks later he was arrested. He got out on parole a few years ago but didn't make any effort to claim them." Sounds like I wouldn't like this man at all.

"And Castiel was found when he was three years old at a bus stop along with his six year old brother Gabriel who aged out of the system and disappeared," She sighed. Lots of children as soon as they turned 18 were left with no place to go and ended up homeless. The thought sent a little twinge of guilt through me. Although I wasn't sure why? I know its not my fault all this happens, but I feel like I'm not doing enough to help.

"What kind of history do they have," John said finally speaking up.

Hanna clenched her jaw, before continuing, "They've been in numerous foster homes and a few group homes. Either the foster family sent them back or they were taken for suspicion of abuse," She explained. Suspicion almost meant definitely, from what I understood. The agency didn't like admitting their systems flaws.

"Do they have any behavior problems," John asked hesitantly. He was blunt but I was wondering as well.

Hanna sighed again, a bit of an aggravated edge seeping into her tone, before flipping open her file, "Dean has a history of getting aggressive, but only when he thinks his brother or Castiel are being threatened. He has issues with school, not that he's not smart more like he doesn't care," She frowned.

"Sam is a little bit less hostile. He looks to Dean and Cas for almost everything and does have nightmares from time to time, but Dean usually takes care of that... And he keeps a record," She paused, "Of everything, pretty much since he could write and has fourteen notebooks stuffed in his bag." I smirked at the little boys habit. "As for school you should have no problems at all, he actually loves it," That was good to hear.

"What about Castiel," I asked, remembering how strange he seemed.

"Castiel is a bit stubborn. Not exactly disrespectful but he will speak his mind if provoked. He doesn't get along well in school, he's usually singled out for his slightly _odd_ behavior. Other than that he's a pretty laid back kid," She smiled.

"Well alright," John exclaimed getting up from his chair. "Lets go meet the boys."

For a moment I was angry with him I wanted to find out more. But I kept my mouth closed and nodded.

We followed him into the living room where the kids were seated on the couch watching Nickelodeon. With a closer look at them I noticed how tough Dean and Cas looked for fifteen years old, and that Sam desperately needed a hair cut.

Dean noticed us first, and he turned to meet my eyes. His were bright bright green, with long lashes. In a split second I watched them go cold, like a switch had been flipped and he was hiding his secrets. He definitely didn't trust us that much was clear.

Sam must have felt Dean tense because he turned to look at me, and unlike his brother he didn't have any freckles splayed over the bridge of his nose and cheeks. Then Cas joined, turning an icy blue stare on John. But for some reason despite their hardness they seemed a bit softer than Dean's.

"Hello boys, I'm Mary. This is my husband John," I greeted. John smiled and waved at them, he seemed cool and collected but the way his jaw was clenched gave away his nerves.

"Well you already know who we are so.." Dean started before Hanna cut him off with a glare. I watched him bite his lip, looking as if he was going to argue but deciding against it. Cas just stared at us and Sam kept his gaze on the floor.

"Well," Hanna said a bit loudly, getting our attention. "I'm going to be heading out seeming everything looks okay here, call if you need anything." Then John showed her the door leaving me and the kids alone.

"So would you like to take your bags to your rooms," I asked brightly, attempting to make them feel welcome.

"Room," Cas replied bluntly, making a point they'd be together. His voice was deep, deeper than Dean's.

"If you guys want to share that's fine,' I said quickly. I wanted this first day to go as smooth as possible.

"We'll share," Dean said firmly.

I nodded, "Alright then lets grab your bags and lets go!" I felt relived I'd made John set up a room with three beds just for this purpose.

* * *

We followed Mary up the stairs to our room. She's said we could have our own rooms but Cas thankfully spoke before I had to. She lead us to a door that was painted blue with just the words boys stenciled on and pushed it open.

I couldn't stop the look of surprise on my face at what I saw. There was a bunk bed against one wall and another half bed opposite from it. Both had bright blue bed spreads on them, with red pillows. It had blue curtains on the windows along with red painted shelves hung on the wall filled with books for Sam and Cas.

"Wow," Sam whispered from beside me. I silently agreed with him. We've never had a room this good. Mostly we shared with the kids they already had or slept on the couch or if we did have a room it wasn't set up like this.

"You guys like it," Mary asked nervously. She loomed over us, wringing her hands with worried blue eyes.

"Yes Ma'am," Cas replied, a lop sided smile tugging at his lips.

I kept my face blank, but I was happy. Sam and Cas could live here, maybe I could too? This would be a good place to hang out for awhile. As long as John and Mary left us alone.

"Mary," John yelled from down stairs, making Sam jump beside me. I stiffened without meaning to, it had become a bad habit. Mary must have noticed because she gave me a funny look.

"Up here," She called to him a bit softer. I looked to Cas who had the same look on his face as mine. I didn't like foster dads, neither did Cas. I wasn't to fond of the moms either but they usually just ignored me.. the dads didn't.

John came up the stairs and stood beside his wife. I didn't take my eyes off him but pulled Sam a little closer.

"You boys like your room?" John asked. I said nothing, just stared at him. That's how I start, I get on their nerves and then I see how far I can push before they snap.

The older man sighed at our silence but smiled. "Alright then well, the bathrooms down the hall if you guys wanna get cleaned up or anything. Then you can come down stairs if you wanted," He suggested.

"Yes sir," Cas replied. I scowled at him. He hated when I pushed are foster parents, but I wasn't gonna wait for one of my brothers to screw up and get the blame put on them.

"You don't have use Yes sir or yes Ma'am. You can call us Mary and John," Mary assured us.

Sam and Cas nodded. I didn't, their leading us into a false sense of security. They'll make us trust them and then we'll leave or do something wrong. Just like with the Mathasons or the Orms. They seemed like nice family's too, for awhile. Then they decided to listen to the social worker and adopt a baby instead.

Baby's were less _damaged._

* * *

 **There it is chapter two. Please like follow and review.**


	4. The Box Car Children: Edited

**I can't believe I made such a big deal about a definite plot yet in reality I was a twelve year old who had no idea what the frick she was writing, its the same now except I'm fourteen and my spelling has got a lot better? Meh, well tell me what you guys think?  
**

* * *

The bags in my hands fell to the floor with a thump, and I let go of Sam so he could check the place out. Cas stepped past me and took a heavy seat on the bed, sighing deeply as he let his eyes wander around the room. I joined him, wondering if he was feeling the same as me.

"What do you think?" He asks quietly watching Sam run his fingers over the book spines, mouthing the titles as he read.

"I think we haven't been here long enough to know anything?"

We lived with the last family awhile before we figured it out. It started storming really bad and the school let out early, we came home and they were 'using' in the kitchen. I wanted to keep it quiet, but then Cas reminded me Sam could get a hold of it without meaning to. The next time Hanna came to check on us I told her everything.

"Lets not push them this time Dean. Please?" He asked quietly.

I raised an eyebrow, frowning. "You're just as careful as I am, I'm just more.. direct? Besides, its better if its just us, we can count on us."

Until Cas turned eighteen we were wards of the state. But as soon as those custody papers were signed then we're finally free of this stupid system.

Cas said nothing, and turned his attention to the other side of the room. This pretty much means he's done talking to me. He got up and grabbed his bag, avoiding my eyes as he picked a dresser and started tossing balls of socks inside. We always only unpacked are clothes, leaving almost everything else in the bag.

"Where do we put these," Cas asked bluntly, holding up a plastic bag filled with pictures and money we've collected over time. This grabbed Sammy's attention, who came up behind him and snatched the pictures out of his hand. He opened the bag and flipped through a few, a grin breaking out onto his face.

"Dean! Its mom I thought I lost it!" He exclaimed, holding the picture up. I thought we had lost it to, after our last foster home fell through the police came in and we had to leave fast and I thought we'd left it behind.

"I grabbed everything and just stuffed it in the bag?" Cas admitted.

I sent him a grateful smirk and took the picture from my little brother. It was our mom holding Sam, with me standing beside her holding onto her dress and Dad was hugging her from behind. We were standing in front of our old house, after Sam had just been born. That was a good day, one of the only ones I remember still.

"Hang it up in the closet behind the clothes," I told him.

He nodded and went off to do what he was told. I turned to look at Cas when I noticed it had happened again, he was staring off into space with that look on his face. That look that wasn't really anything at all, it was a blank slate? A pang of guilt shot through my chest, and I'm not sure why. It wasn't my fault Cas didn't remember his mother, or anything really from before. He says he remembers waking up at the police station the next morning, and then a women came to take him and Gabriel to a new home. Thus leading us where we are now.

"You alright?" I asked gently. He was still staring off into space. He looked up at me when I spoke, and shook himself.

"Yeah.. I'm okay?" He said with a hint of uncertainty,then he returned to unpacking. We didn't talk about before a lot, everything was in the future. I nodded and turned away, plopping onto his bed again, I couldn't do that with the bunk beds. I hummed and old Metallica song and just stared at the ceiling, waiting for something else to happen. I was tempted to go down stairs, but I better not. That would lead to awkward conversation that I wasn't in the mood for.

"Dean look!" Sam said excitedly the bed dipped and then Sam was shoving something in my face. It was a book, a bunch of kids running into a big red train car.

 _"The box car children,_ alright Sammy!" I laughed. The box car children were his favorites. A story about orphans who found their long lost uncle and then go on adventures. It was a really freaking weird fantasy, but hey little kids can dream. Sometimes I wondered if maybe we had some long lost relatives out there. I like to think the system didn't look hard enough, or maybe I just like it when their wrong?

"Can we read it tonight, please please?!" He begged. He was doing that thing again with the look, that to this day I'm not sure where he got. Me and Cas have dubbed it the puppy dog eyes, they could get the toughest to cave.

"Yeah alright?" I sighed, even though I'm smiling. He grinned and jumped off the bed and grabbed his notebook out of our bag, and proceeded to scribble away about what he's seen so far. He's done that since he was seven. Writing everything down. He says he wants to be a lawyer when he grows up and needs to keep a detailed record of everything, so when he's bigger he can make sure what happened to us doesn't happen to other kids. Sam just turned eleven last month and still had that ten year old personality. He was curious and hopeful and full of energy, I hope he stays like that forever.

Then the smile dropped from his face, and he flipped his book over and re-read the labeled cover. Then eh twisted around and searched through our bag.

"Dean this isn't the right one, its gone!?"

* * *

I opened the door as quietly as I could but the freaking thing squeaked.

Sam had left his notebook from the car down stairs and nearly had a fit when he thought John or Mary might read it. I crept down the stairs and stopped at the bottom and peaked around the corner. John and Mary were sitting at the kitchen table, John was looking and writing in some book and Mary was drinking coffee looking over her shoulder. There's no way I'll be able to get past without being spotted so I might as well suck it up and show myself.

I stepped into the kitchen and looked down at my boots when they turned to me.

"You need something Dean?" Mary asked when she saw me. I decided I hated her voice, reminded me of my mom.

"Sam left his notebook, I'm just trying to get it?" I said nodding toward the living room.

Mary smiled and stood up from her chair. "Come on then lets go get it."

"You don't need to come with me," I stated, raising an eyebrow. She was trying to get me alone and that wasn't gonna happen.

"...Alright then go ahead," She smiled, but it was pulled into a thin line. I nodded and walked by her quickly into the living room.

Sam's book was sticking out from between the cushions. I grabbed it, smirking at its cover. ** _Sam_** , was written in big bold letters, _**Do NOT Touch**._ It was being held together with duck tape and paper clips. I tried to get him to get rid of some old ones, He wouldn't have it. He said he needed everything as evidence.

"You find it?" Mary asked coming up behind be. I whirled around to face her and shoved the book behind my back. I didn't like her sneaking up on me that was clear?

"I got it," I said quietly.

"Alright then," She said quietly. She looked disappointed again, which caught me off guard. I stayed for a minute before brushing past her and heading up stairs.

Mary actually seemed to be trying. It wouldn't last though, its only the first day. She'd get bored of us soon then Hanna would come back.


	5. Peanut butter and Bannana: Edited

**Okay so nobody gets confused the first part is Sam's point of view then switched to Dean then Mary. I've never done this many pov's before so I hope its clear.**

 **Edited authors note: Wow I was a paranoid little brat wasn't I? I swear the more I read through my old writing the more I wanna travel back in time and slap the crap out of twelve year old me?**

 **Please follow and review.**

* * *

 _No matter where I looked there was darkness, the only light sifted in through the bottom of the door. I pushed myself back as far as I could go, the back of the closet pressing into my back, but no matter how small I tried to make myself I knew it wouldn't save me._

 _Outside the door I can hear it, screams and curses, the sounds of glass breaking and skin hitting skin._

 _I could hear my heart beating, my chest was pounding and it felt like I was sucking air through a straw. It was my fault, its always my fault. I don't know what I did but he's mad. He's hurting Dean, Dean took the fall again and he's getting hurt.  
_

 _Tears stream down my cheeks and it makes me angry. One day I'm gonna be bigger, and then I'm gonna kill all the monsters._

 _Its dark still, I hate the dark. The lock Dean had fastened tightly, as soon as he heard the footsteps pounding up the stairs. We don't know where Cas is, he's gone and Dean was scared. I hope he doesn't come home yet, not now. He'd get couaght in the middle and might get worse than Dean this time._

 _His words slur together, they don't even sound like words anymore. Just loud and angry, like the demons and monsters in movies that come for the kids at night. Dean said monsters aren't real.. he lied._

 _The sounds stop, the yelling stops. Maybe he's gone. Dean will come get me soon and then we'll find Cas and go to the good place.  
_

 _The closet door swings open, its not Dean. He stands over me, tall and mad. Max is always mad. Then he grabs me and pulls me out of the closet.  
_

 _"DEAN!"._

* * *

"Dean!?" Sam's voice cuts through the air like a knife, he bolts up before I can manage to catch him. His eyes are shut tight and his hands are balled up into fists, his shoulders shaking with tremors of fear. I raise up and grab him, pulling him against my chest and moving so his sobs go into my arm instead.

"Sammy? Sammy wake up, its okay?" I say, I say these words every night, for so long the words come out before my mind even comprehends them. His hands un-clench and his fingers grasp m shirt tightly, something solid, something to ground him. Some nights he wakes up and I have to convince him I'm not dead, that I wasn't killed in his dream, that he's not in heaven. But that was when he was little, those days still fresh in his six year old mind.

Light floods the room, and my eyes meet Cas's who stands by the light switch, he stares at Sammy with an unreadable expression, like he knows exactly what the poor kid saw, but if I look heard enough I can see the guilt eating him up inside. This time Sam woke up screaming only for me, so Cas knows exactly what dream he had. The one time he wasn't there.

"Dean.. H-He.. I'm sorry," Sam cries, his words muffled to the point I almost can't hear what he says.

"Its fine now Sammy, we're safe," I tell him, over and over, but he knows by now half the crap that comes out of my mouth are just comfort lies.

The bed room door swings open, revealing two bleary eyed foster parents wrapped in robes. Cas presses himself against the wall, after having nearly been flattened with the door, trying to stay out of their line of sight.

"What's wrong!?" Is the first question, it comes from John who's eyes are locked tightly on Sammy. I don't like it, and I don't like them here.

My mouth moves again before I can blink, and the words 'Go away' are suddenly echoing in the air. This is not good, John tilts his head, obviously not liking the order, but Mary say's nothing, and moves closer, brushing past her husband to cross the room and kneel by our bed. She moves to touch his sholder, and he shrinks back. Of course he does? But she doesn't stop? Her hand touches his sholder anyway, and Sammy flinches, anger spikes. My fingers wrap around her wrist, and I meet her shocked blue eyes.

"Leave us alone."

Pain flashes in her eyes, physical and emotional. I jerk my hand back as if she burned me, and grit my teeth waiting for the back lash, mentally berating myself for being an idiot. But she doesn't yell, or get angry. She just rubs her wrist and stares at Sam, gritting her teeth and looking lost.

"Whats wrong?" She asks quietly, hurt lacing her voice. Sam buries himself further into my side, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over his head. His sobs have turned into whimpers, now from being purely embarrassed.

"Leave us alone. Please!" I try, eyes darting back and forth between her face and John's, who's saying something to Cas, who stands ridged staring up at the larger man like a deer trapped in headlights. Mary follows my gaze, and sees John and the two meet eyes. She mouths something to him, that I can't see from my angle. John looks as if he's about to abject, before he simply sighs, and slowly leaves the room.

"Sam?" Mary asks gently.

Sammy lifts his head, red rimmed eyes looking at her apologetically as he sniffs back more tears.

"M'sorry," He mumbles.

Mary smiles at him, "Are you hungry?"

Yes he was. I knew he was. He hadn't eaten since this morning before we left our social workers office. Sam nods slowly.

She stands up and wraps her robe a little tighter and goes stands beside the door, making a clear path for us to walk through, "Come on lets go grab something to eat okay?"

Sam sniffs before looking up at me in question. That familiar fear bubbles in my chest, but I swallow it.

"Come on," I mumbled before getting up and pulling my brother up with me. Mary smiled and waves for Cas to join us then leads us down stairs.

We sit at the table, me and Cas sit across from one another and Sam is practically in my lap. Warm light brightens the room, and something safe just settles over us. I can't explain it really, but the way kitchens at 3 in the morning make you feel is just strange.

Mary got out the peanut butter an jelly and started making pb&j's.

"You guys like peanut butter and jelly," She asked. Me and Cas nodded before Sam spoke up.

"Do you have bananas,"He said quietly. I looked down at him in disgust and shocked. He rarely ever spoke to anyone, and... banana's and peanut butter? I thought I had raised him better than that?

"John likes bananas and peanut butter too," Mary smiled, I stared dumbfounded at the both of them, and glanced at Cas who just looked confused.

Mary placed the sandwiches in front of us and we eat. She cut the crusts off, a lot of parents didn't do that. I hated the crust and sorta wanted to thank her for it. But I didn't.

"Are you alright now Sam?" She asked him quietly. He nodded but kept his eyes on the table in front of us.

Cas finished his food first and picked his plate up and dumped it in the sink. Then me and Sam. When it was all finished Mary said goodnight to us and all three of us crept up the stairs.

Back in our room we all crawled into the bottom bunk, Cas at the foot playing with the belt on the coat he insisted on wearing to bed, another one of my brothers strange habits.

"It was Max,"Sam said quietly, breaking the silence that had managed to settle over the three of us. I clenched my teeth, and angry began to buld again in my veins. Max was one of the worst, Sam was six then, I was ten and Cas was eleven.

"He can't get us Sam, He's in jail", I reminded him quietly, looking up at Cas who had taken to staring at the wall, his eyes clouded over in thought.

"What if he gets out, like Dad did on parole?" He whispered, his little voice sounded empty and hollow.

"He won't be able to find us." I assured.

"What if John is like him," He whispered looking at the closed bed room door. My heart sped up slightly, that's exactly what Ive been afraid of.

"We're not scared anymore, we can take care of ourselves."

Max was bad, he said if we told anyone it'd be worse. So we didn't. We didn't get out of there until a neighbor heard screaming and called the police.

"Nothings going to happen to us, I promise," I said quietly, but even I could hear the edge in my voice. With those words setting being the end of the conversation I pulled the covers up higher and Cas did the same, we'd share a bed tonight then we'll see what happens tomorrow.

* * *

I wiped the tears that had escaped from the corners of my eyes, and pulled away from the door. I hadn't meant to listen, but I had heard their quet voices as I passed the door.

Now I knew they'd definitely been abused and I needed to find the old social worker.

I stepped away lightly, hoping the wood wouldn't squeak. If they knew I'd been spying they'd never trust me.

I went quietly back to bed and pulled the covers up to my chin. John had done fallen back to sleep but I would fill him in on all the details tomorrow. i closed my eyes and began to start the daunting task of trying to calm my mind for sleep.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what you think of the changes.  
**


	6. Pop Tarts Ch5

**OK so I already had this chapter written.. but I lost it on my computer. I seriously had to go through dozens of files to find this lol. But two cups of coffee later here we are. So I got a review pointing out my grammar mistakes and I swear I'm trying I just don't know how to send a beta reader my work If I got one in the first place. Until I figure It out I'll pay extra attention. Please follow and review.  
**

* * *

When I woke up it was still dark. Its been daylight now for a couple of hours but Dean and Cas are probably gonna sleep awhile longer so I stay as still as possible and stare at the bottom of the top bunk. I heard John go to work a few hours ago, I heard him drop something and cuss and I almost woke up Cas for laughing so hard. My stomach keeps rumbling every few minuets so I tried playing the game Cas taught me, you make up a story in your head then whenever you need to get your mind off something you continue where you left off. Ive had the same story in my head for years, its like the box car children only they don't have a long lost uncle. The oldest kid turned 18 and got an apartment for the kids to live in and they never have to worry about anyone bugging them. They go on adventures like in submarines and planes.. even though Dean would never get on a plane in real life. Its not working any more, I'm to hungry to think but I hate waking Dean up. He never gets mad at me but I know he's tired. But If I go down there and grab something from the fridge they wont miss then I can come back up here and not get in trouble.

I pull back the covers and wince as my feet hit the cold floor. I grab Dean's jacket off the chair under the desk next to the bed, Its way to big on me and I have to hold it to keep it from dragging on the ground, the floor in here just had to be hard wood. Dean loves this jacket, he said It used to belong to Dad and he would wear it and be the toughest guy around. He never talks about Dad so this jacket must be really important.

Down stairs the first thing I see is Mary sitting at the kitchen table reading the news paper. I should have checked before I came down here but Its to late now because she looks up at me and If go back she might get mad.

"Good Morning Sam", She says brightly. I should say something but my mouth doesn't move. She points to the chair across from her, "Ya wanna sit down".

I don't know what to do, I can't go back she'll get mad but I really don't want to sit there because she might get mad that I don't talk. I shouldn't have talked last night it was stupid, now she'll think I'm ignoring her. I toward her slowly and sit in the chair furthest from her.

"Last night was kinda ruff huh, you wanna talk about it", She asks softly. I lower my eyes to my hands and play with the hem of Dean's T-shirt, another thing I stole from him. The T-shirt I was wearing yesterday was his to, I grew out of all mine.

"I used to have nightmares to", She admitted. About crazy foster dads who get mad at you and beat up your brother?

"Bout what", I mumble. My mouth says things sometimes and I can't do anything about it. Dean says I need to learn when to be quiet because someday Its gonna get me in trouble. I'm good at it most times if the foster parents are mean or something. But Marys not like that.

"When I was dating John, I was out with my parents and a man stopped us. He robbed us and.. well lets just say only me and my Dad got away", Her voice broke half way through and she paused to wipe her eyes.

"My mom died when I was a baby", I said quietly. Mary didn't seem bad, she was nice. Sometimes the moms were nice and It was just the Dads that where bad. Sometimes both were nice, they just didn't care to much.

"I'm sorry", She said.

"I don't remember her but Dean does. He gets sad sometimes because of it.", I don't know why I'm telling her all this. Dean would want me to be careful and this isn't careful.

"What do you get sad about", She asks wiping her eyes.

I think for a moment, chewing my lip. "I get sad because my Dad left us. But sometimes I think if he hadn't we never would have met Castiel", I explain. We met Castiel when I was 8, and Dad left when I was 1 so if he kept us who knows where Cas could be.

"Yeah, My Dad got kinda sad when my mom died to", She says getting up from her chair and grabbing a box of pop tarts off the chair.

"Do you still see him" I ask. Id like to see my Dad sometimes.

"Every now and then, he remarried a few years ago and lives a few miles away", She explains.

I nod and except the pop tart she hands me.

"Maybe are moms are friends in heaven", I suggest quietly. I believe in heaven, Dean doesn't. Cas told me about when i told him are mom died. He said heaven is where all the good people go when they die, my mom was good.

She smiles, "I think they are".

* * *

I woke and reached felt the other side of the bed for Sam, when the space was cold I sat up and looked around the room. He wasn't there.. He could be in the bathroom. I took a breath to stop my heart from beating to fast and took a look at Cas before crawling carefully off the bed. The chair where I hung my jacket last night was empty, it wouldn't surprise me if he took it its cold in here.

I pulled on my boots trying to save my feet from frost bite, which is really out of place considering its June and opened the door to the hallway. The bathroom door was standing open like it had been yesterday so Sam wasn't in there. Maybe he went down to the kitchen, he knows better than to go down stairs alone in a new house. I stopped when I heard talking down stairs, Sam was telling someone about how we used to play in the woods behind and old group home. Cas is upstairs and I think John has work.. so he has to be talking to Mary.

I stepped out into the kitchen and Sam turned to look at me. I kept my gaze on Mary, she seemed nice. We've had nice foster parents before, maybe we got lucky this time.

"Good morning Dean", She said standing up and grabbing the box of pop tarts off the table.

"You were still asleep, I didn't know she was down here", Sam whispered as I set down beside him.

"Be more careful alright, we don't know them", I warned. He nodded and continued eating his pop tart, crusts first like always.

Mary handed me a pop tarts and I broke it down the middle eating the filling before the crusts.

"So Dean I was thinking we could enroll you guys in school today, you wouldn't start until Monday of course so you'd have the weekend to prepare", Mary suggested. I bit my lip at the mention of school. That meant we were gonna be here for awhile, and I have to go to school. Cas would have to go to school.. crap. I looked down at Sam to see him grinning, of course he was exited he was Einstein. He loves school, he loved the other kids and got along great. Me and Cas didn't.

* * *

 **So I ended it there and I tried to make it as clear as possible please review and point out any mistakes if you see them.**


	7. Frogs Ch6

**So here's the thing. I'm home schooled and the one time Ive ever been in public school I was seven and my cousin brought me for guest day so If I get something wrong then please point it out. I'm gonna skim over the registration because I don't know what to do and google is being useless.  
**

 **Sorry for any grammatical errors.**

* * *

Back upstairs in are room, with Cas now awake I finish unpacking. Since Mary's registering us in school Its safe to say where gonna be here for awhile.

"Dean, I'm sorry about this morning", Sam said quietly. He's been looking like a kicked puppy since I scolded him, but this is the first time he spoke.

"What happened this morning?", Cas asks looking between me and Sam in confusion.

"Sam went down stairs alone", I surmised. He lifted and eyebrow at Sam before returning to the book he was reading.

"I am really sorry Dean", He said quietly. I felt bad for getting on to him, but even if Mary was nice were not gonna be here for ever, and other foster homes were not gonna be like this one. He couldn't get comfortable here because when we move the other parents might not be as nice as Mary.

"Its OK just wake me or Cas up first", I replied. He nodded slowly and went back to the looking through are pictures.

"So Mary wants us to start school", Cas asked glumly. I tossed a few more T-shirts into the drawer.

"It'll be like always we'll stay here and deal with it a few months then we can leave", I assure them. Cas nods but Sam looks a little disappointed.

* * *

One thing I hated most about foster homes was that we had to go where the parents went. They didn't feel comfortable leaving us alone afraid that we'd run away or trash the place. Mary was the same, for what reason I'm not sure.

"There's a play ground you can play in while you wait Sam", Mary suggests as we walk up to the school entry. I look to Cas and nod, then he's steering Sam toward it.

"You coming with me Dean", Mary asks hesitantly. I nod, I always go to school registration, not exactly sure why?

In the office I listened as Mary explained everything and give them are old papers and information. I slumped in my seat as they _discussed_ holding me back. Lots of schools did, for lack of attendance or bad grades.

Mary looked at me a moment before asking me to wait outside. I did even though I didn't care. I sat outside in the hall and put my head in my hands. I didn't care, really. I just hated being reminded of everything. It was all a big head headache every time we moved.

"What's wrong", A voice piped from beside me. I jumped with out meaning to and sat strait up. The girl beside me looked both a little shocked and amused.

"Jumpy much", She laughed.

"What.. Do you want", I sighed. Most times I would have just flirted with her, she was pretty. She had red hair and brown eyes, wearing a yellow flannel and blue jeans. But I'm not in the mood at the moment.

"Nothing.. what are you doing", She asked again.

"Thinking", I said bluntly. Thinking about foster parents and kids and every crap thing that's happened.

"descriptive", She smirks.

"Can I help you", I asked.

"I'm Danny", She introduced.

"Dean".

"We'll _Dean_ , are you going here", She asks.

"No I'm just here for the sights", I replied sarcastically.

"OK OK, that was a stupid question", She admits.

I give up. She seemed nice, not the normal type of girl that approached me. Most didn't care who I was and were just looking for a quick hookup from the new guy.

"You mom's been in there awhile, not being creepy or anything just wondering", She asks.

"She's not my mom and there talking about holding me back", I didn't care who knew about me anymore.

"Not your mom", She asks confused.

"Foster mom".

She looked surprised, most were. They didn't know how to respond to that.

"Sorry", She says looking a little embarrassed. "Sometimes I put my foot in my mouth".

I shrug. It's not a big deal, it never is. People take us as charity cases, which we kinda are.

"Dean! look", Sam said happily running up to us. He had his hand cupped around something. He stopped short when he saw Danny then approached us a little slower.

"Hey Sammy.. where's Cas", I asked noticing he wasn't behind him.

"He's still outside", He said hesitantly, eyeing Danny suspiciously.

"Hi, I'm Danny", She said holding her hand out to him.

"I've got a frog in my hand", He laughed.

She jerked her hand back in surprise making Sam giggle.

"Lemme see", I laughed reaching toward him. He opened up his hand to reveal a small brown frog.

"Eww", Danny laughed looking sick at the frog.

"Where did you find him", I said smirking at her reaction.

"In the wet spot where the rain rolls off the roof", He explained holding the frog close to his face getting a better look.

The door opened and Mary and the principle stepped out, her eyes widened at the sight of Sam holding the frog. The principle looked a little amused as well.

"Samuel Winchester go put that outside", She said angrily. Most times I would have been worried, but she wouldn't do anything in front of somebody else.

"Sorry", Sam said quickly stuffing the frog behind his back and running back down the hallway toward the exit.

Me and Danny couldn't stop laughing at how embarrassed Mary looked as she kept apologizing to the principle who looked as amused as us.

"OK I gotta go, I was supposed to be back in the art room awhile ago to help set up the stage for some big play. I'll see ya Monday Dean", She smiled getting up.

"Yeah I guess", I smiled back. OK so maybe not everything here sucked.

I watched Danny head down the hallway to the art room then looked up as Sam came up beside me, with Cas.

"I'm sorry Mary", He apologized. She nodded stiffly, trying to hold in a smile.

"I'm sorry to, He was supposed to be putting it _back_ ", Cas said looking pointedly at Sam.

I stood up and wrapped an arm around my youngest brothers shoulders and steered him away, Cas coming up beside us. I heard Mary apologize one more time to the principle then follow us.

"Who was that girl", Mary asked once she caught up to us.

"Just somebody", I smirked. Cas shot me look before smiling slightly. I didn't know what he meant by that, she was _just_ somebody. Were not gonna be here long enough to have friends, or anything else. Better to not to get attached.

* * *

 **And If anyone was wondering Danny is based off Danneel Ackles. I never did really like any of the girls Dean took interest but I love Danneel. So this is it, Sorry for any Lisa shippers or Jo shippers, there great ships but I like this and have plans.**


	8. Hitting Nerves Ch7

**OK so first I'm replying to a guest review. (Hey Ruby so I was originally gonna put Sam with Jessica but now that you made that comment I'm not sure, Gen would be a cool idea. But right now considering he's 11 that should give me some time to decide). And now for are regularly scheduled program lol.**

 **P.S my spell checks on drugs so tell me if I missed any.**

* * *

After we got registered for school, Mary decided to go shopping right away. So that brings us to now, at are billionth hour at the freaking mall.

"Dean what color binder do you want", Mary asked flipping through the bright notebooks. I sighed for the millionth time today and pointed to the black one. She gave me funny look before grabbing it and tossing it in the cart.

"What about Sam what would he like", She asked. Sam had derailed the first five minuets here and Cas followed him to the pet store. Lucky jerks.

"Green".

"And Cas".

"...Blue".

For three hours. I followed her as she listed off supplies and then going back and forth fighting with herself whether we needed new backpacks.

"Castiel has a back pack doesn't he Dean", She asked. I nodded and clicked started humming CCR, His backpack was still in good shape.

"Not having much fun", She asked grabbing a pack of pencils.

"No Ma'am", He answered glumly.

"You know you can call me Mary. Your brothers do", She said. I looked at her, slightly surprised. Nobody said _brothers_ , It was always the Winchesters and Novak.

"You don't have to be afraid Dean", She said slowly.

I scoffed, "I'm not afraid". Not of her.

"Are you afraid of John", She asked slowly.

"No", I said had hit a nerve and I didn't need her butting into my business. Lots of foster moms where like her, they thought it was all some big hallmark movie and in the end we'd be one big family, until the social worker came back.

"Its jus-", She started before I cut her off.

"I'm going to go find Sam, come track us down when your done", I said turning away from her and stalking down the isle. I felt like a toddler throwing a tantrum, but what else was I supposed to do _hit_ her. This situation was all to fresh in my mind.

* * *

I watched the teenager in front of me turn and stalk down the isle. I knew I pushed to far, I always did. One little girl we fostered threw a fit in the car when I asked her if her mom had ever been mean to her, trying to figure out her back ground.

I needed to get there trust before I tried to find out anything. The women who had done the courses had told us that the kids would talk when they were ready.

I sighed before grabbing a pack of erasers and throwing the a little too forcefully into the cart and headed off to find the distraught teen.

A few minuets later I found him sitting in the middle of the book section reading something about cars. I took a mentle note, John worked at a garage and hopefully Dean would be interested.

"Interesting", I asked.

"Yep", He replied popping the P.

"No luck finding Sam and Cas huh", I asked not seeing them anywhere near bye.

"Sam drug Cas into the arcade, over there", He said pointing to a very colorful section.

"We'll I'm all done shopping. This is as prepared as we can be I guess, wanna go grab em", I suggested.

He nodded, placing the book back on the rack getting up and heading over to the arcade, all while avoiding my eye contact.

Back in the car, I listened to Sam fill Dean in on every detail of his and Cas's adventure. From the dog that Cas decided looked like the animal version of The Rock to Sam beating every other kids record at some hunting game. I felt excluded, like they were in there own little world and I was on an entirely different planet.

My phone rang, I flipped it open, taking a look making sure there were no cops tailing me and said hello.

" _Mary, I found the old social worker",_ John's voice echoed through the speaker. We had a plan after work that John and I were going to the agency to talk to Mike and find out more information.

"Great when can we meet", I ask glancing back at the boys who where now having some debate about Batman and Superman. Sam piping in every so often reminding them about Thor, who was his favorite, and Dean stating that Thor was _definitely_ not a superhero.

 _"Monday. Made sure the boys would be in school",_ He explained. I bit my lip, I wanted to be available while the boys where at school, encase something happened.

"That's the only time you could get it", I asked.

 _"Only time we can both be without the boys. They'll be fine Mary its the first day what could happen on the first day",_ He sighed.

"Fine", I relented. After a quick goodbye I hung up and tossed my phone into my purse and glanced back at the boys again. I met eyes with Castiel who was watching me curiously. I suddenly felt uncomfortable, like he knew we where going behind there backs.

* * *

 **So this chapter was really short I know but I'm sharing one computer with five people in this house and between my brother watching Blues clues and my sister feeding her Minecraft obsession I only had it for like ten minuets today. Next chapter will be the normal 1,000+ so yeah. Another thing is I've decided that I might write a sequel, not that this ones almost over but that I can't fit everything I wanna do into one story. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	9. New friends New enemies Ch8

**OK so here it is the unavoidable school days that I dread writing. Please don't laugh at me. All my school no how is from TV please correct me if i screw something up. So this chapters gonna be extra long because there's a whole lot happening to different Characters. So 1,000 words for Dean's POV and then 1,000 for Cas. John and Mary are gonna have there own chapter other thing Guys I just noticed that I NEVER mentioned the boys last names. I meant to do it in the first chapter but I guess I just forgot. Anyway Sam and Dean's last name is Colt because I wanted to make the gun joke your about to read and Castiel's is Novak.. I know original.  
**

 **And last chapter I called Dean a Winchester so I'm going to fix that later.**

* * *

I cursed under my breath as I stared up at the brick building known as hell. I should be happy, grateful even, Mary sweet talked the principle so at least I'm not still in middle school, at least I knew one person here, who looked like they were about to hyperventilate.

"Cas calm down were gonna be fine", I assured my brother. He turned back to look at Mary who was giving him a big smile urging him to go forward.

"Why.. Why this. Back in the old days kids could quite school and get a job no problem but now if you wanna do anything you have to go.. _Here_ ", He shuddered.

I agreed and thought back to when we dropped Sam off. The kid jumped out of the car waved goodbye and didn't turn back. Of course it was a far cry from when I dropped him off at his first day of kindergarten, I was twenty minuets late because I had to sit in the class room until he calmed down.

"Just hold your breath and hope were in the same classes", I sighed. I turned to look at Mary giving her one more pleading look before heading inside the big building.

* * *

No luck and sure enough ten minuets after parting from Castiel I'm lost. The hallway is completely empty now but I have no idea where the heck everyone went.

I slump to the floor completely aware of how stupid I looked and leaned my head against the wall. I quietly hum an old AC/DC song tapping my fingers against the floor trying to decide what I'm going to do. I could skip, just walk around town. But then Cas would be alone and even though I have no idea where he is I can't abandon him.. or can I.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?", A familiar voice asks. I look up to see Danny smirking at me. Her hair is tied up in a pony tail and she's wearing a green T-shirt with blue jeans.

"Why are you stalking me", I replied.

"I'm not stalking you I just happened to run into you", She said happily. Strangely her happiness isn't annoying, like most people who talk to me, guess because its not fake. That wont last long.

"So, Dean. Why are you sitting in the hallway looking like your husbands away at war", She joked.

I frowned at her for basically calling me gay but chose to ignore it. "I'm lost. I don't know where my brother is. I have no idea where to go", I said glumly.

"We'll your all kinda of screwed aren't you".

"Yes leave me to die", I laughed.

"Come on", She said holding out a hand. I took it and she helped me up, I pulled the back pack strap a little higher onto my shoulder and looked around.

"Why are you out here", I wondered.

"My Dad's car had a flat tire so I'm basically VERY late", She sighed.

"We'll here", I held out the list I got this morning supposedly telling where I needed to go. Most schools had at least made some student show the new kid around, which was weird but at least you didn't get lost all the time. She studied the paper a few seconds before grabbing my hand and tugging me down the hallway.

"You got Mr. Winters in math. He's serious but he doesn't care what you do", She explained.

A few minuets later we stopped in front of my math class.

"I'm not gonna remember the way here tomorrow", I sigh, listening to the teacher talk inside.

"Meet me by the entrance tomorrow and I'll walk you to class", She suggests

"Your serious", I smirk.

"Yes. Now good bye and please ask for directions", She smiled heading toward her class. I felt bad for causing her to be even more late. But If she hadn't come along... Id still be sitting in that hallway. I open up the door and walk into the class, and everything goes silent.

"Mr... Colt, I suppose", The man asks. He was wearing a suit and tie and was pretty old.

"Like the gun", I smirk. That apparently was the wrong thing to say. He scowled at me before looking up at the ceiling seeming to ask 'Why me'.

"You may take whatever seat available", He sighed, then continued his lecture. I bit my lip and scoped the room out before finding a seat. I crossed between students, all eyeing me like I was some alien and plopped down in my chair dropping my book bag by my feet. Danny didn't show me my locker so my text book was still stuffed inside but I didn't bother taking it out, Id be out of here in four months tops.

After that my day didn't suck, until I went into the boys bathroom.

I stepped inside and ran a hand through my hair, trying not to notice I looked like I hadn't slept in days.

The bathroom door swung open and three guys came in, I'm categorizing them as boy with blond hair, boy with black hair and dude with braces.

"So I looked at your file", The blond one smirked. How he got my file I have no idea. "Your a foster kid".

I took a breath, I already knew where this was going. I turned around to leave when Braces blocked my path.

"So I'm wondering how a foster freak like you got to talk to Danny", This... This seriously. How'd they even see us, unless Danny told them.

"Look dude I'm gonna be gone in a few months just leave me alone", I asked moving to push past him. Blondie came up behind Braces and pushed me up against the bathroom stall.

"Ive been trying to get her to talk to me for months so how does somebody like you move in on her the first day", He sneered.

I reached up and grabbed his wrist twisting it out of its grip on my jacket. "Maybe she's just not into jerks ever thought of that", I snapped pushing him away.

Black hair kid moved to block the door again but I sidestepped him and out the door into the crowded hallway.

So another high school sitcom where one guy thinks another is stealing his _Girl_ who's probably not interested.. great. And I didn't even get there real names.

* * *

I walked as fast as I could trying not to draw attention to myself, which was difficult considering I'm wearing an over coat. I heard a bunch of names, Freak and Werido stuck in my mind. Everything was going fine until someone stuck there foot in my path. I tripped hitting my chin hard on the tile floor. I heard multiple snickers but none seemed to stick out. I stood back up and brushed myself off before looking around trying to pin point who tripped me. They were all moving so fast it was hard to tell, like when you step on an ant hill. Well until something grabbed my arm.

"Just be normal", They whispered leading me toward an empty class room. Inside Its was dark so I reached up to flip on the light switch, I turned to face this person who had grabbed me and was a little surprised to see a girl with black hair and brown eyes staring at me with her hands on her hips.

"What was that", I snapped.

"You just got tripped by Rodney. He's a creep. He picks some victim and then follows them all day tripping them every so often. You never see him coming", The girl explained smiling mischievously.

She was wearing a dark purple top with a loose black sweater over it with ripped black skinny jeans.

"What's you name", She asks.

"Castiel", I replied.

"Ouch your parents must hate you Clarence", She smirked. What she said was sorta like getting stabbed in the gut with a tiny ironic metaphorical knife, and Clarence? Really, When me and Dean first met his nick name for me was tiny tax accountant.

"And yours", I asked, a little annoyed.

"Meg", She replied.

Meg. Why did you help me", Could she not see I was kinda a freak.

"Rodney got me in middle school last year", She sighed. "Its annoying and It sucks to get laughed at all day".

"We'll thank you", I said, staring at my feet.

"So your definitely new. Where do you come from", She asks.

Which place? I've been moved all over. "I was born in Seattle", I'm pretty sure that's true since that's where I was found. Then I kinda moved everywhere.

"Cool. So what brings you here", She asks. I might as well get it over with. The freak trench coat foster kid.

"I was placed with a new foster family, so they moved me and my brothers here", I explained hesitantly.

"Foster care huh. I did some time in that while my dad was in rehab and my brother was away at college", She said picking at her sweater sleeve. I was a little caught off guard, I'd never met anyone but Dean who even gave me the time of day let alone some one else in Foster care.

"Umm.. I have no idea how to respond to that", I say a little uncomfortable. Instead of finding that weird Meg smirked, well half smirk. Like she was covering up a smile.

"I like you Clarence", She stats.

"Your not so bad yourself", That sounded like something Dean would say, right.

"Lets get out of this class room and as long as we steer clear of the kid in a green hoodie we should be fine", She grins.

I nod and we step back out into the hallway, earning some accusing stares from some other students.

I followed Meg to the cafeteria and oddly enough she didn't ask me to 'get lost' and asked where we should sit.

"You see a kid with a leather jacket anywhere", I ask.

"I see about five", She smirks, she apparently does that a lot.

"Umm, Sorta spiky hair, and the jacket is way to big for him", I explain. It takes a moment but eventually I spot Dean sitting at a table with two trays already there. That's been something we've done since we where kids, If one gets to lunch before the other they grab some food on the others tray before the _least_ poison stuff is taken.

"There's my brother", I say pointing to him. She nods and we make are way over there.

"Hey Cas who's your friend", He smirks. They'll get along great.

"Meg", She stats. Dean looks to me and smiles. I suddenly want to punch him.

"I'm Dean. Seems you've met my brother Cas", He grins suggestively. Definitely want to punch him.

"Yeah Clarence here seems like a nice guy", She smirks, I'm pretty positive that's her main feature.

"Clarence", Dean repeats, amused.

"I'm going to grab my tray I'll be back in a second", She says before heading toward the line.

"Cas, we've been here a day man", Dean laughs pushing something around in his tray.

"I'm not the one who flirted with a girl at registration", I retorted.

"Hey", He says pointing at me with his fork with a grape stuck on the end. "I was not flirting".

"You always do", Every girl Ive ever seen Dean with is just there for one thing.

"Danny's different. Plus were not gonna be here long", He reminded me. I sighed, I liked Meg and had hoped we could stay long enough to be friends. Plus It freaked me out a little bit that Dean wasn't flirting up a storm with this girl.

On cue Meg sat down at the table with the same unidentifiable content on her tray the same as us.

"I think its meatloaf", She said poking at it with her fork.

Dean groaned. "One of life's mysteries".

"You'd think this would be child abuse", I wonder aloud.

* * *

 **So Yay Meg. If you read my bio you'd know I'm a big Megstiel shipper. Of course Cas always had a crush on her so I'm gonna string this out a bit. So I'll post another chapter later today (DO NOT HOLD ME TO THAT) and we'll see what Mary and John are up to. P.S I got first hand accounts about the meatloaf thing from my best friend. And don't ask me how Blondie got Dean's file I stole the idea from Gilmore Girls after Paris stole Rory's.  
**


	10. Learning the Truth Ch9

**And I'm a freaking mess because along with the name thing, I forgot to mention the song this story was based on. (Home- Philip Philips). That's the inspiration for this go listen to it and If you've heard it.. Listen again and listen to the story lol. So here's the John and Mary chapter and were gonna learn a whole lot more about the boys past. Plus I have limited knowledge about how foster files are kept. P.s Guys... Whole lotta dialog ahead.  
**

* * *

John had apparently had to track down Miss. Michel using the phone book. She had retired from social work a year ago but she had all the boys old case files in her laptop in her home office. John had called her and explained are situation and she's seemed happy to help.

We pulled up to a very nice house done in bricks and had flowers planted along side of it. We climbed out of the car and headed up the walk way. I wonder if the boys felt this nervous walking up are walk way.

John knocked on the door and we waited a moment before It opened to reveal and aging women with golden hair streaked with gray.

"You must be John and Mary Winchester", She guessed.

"Yes we are", I answered.

"Well come on in and I'll tell you what I know", She smiled leading us into the nice house.

She led us to a well lit living room and offered us coffee that we denied. I made it clear to John I wanted to get to the subject as soon as possible.

"What do you want to know about the boys", She asked crossing her legs.

"Everything you can tell us", I asked.

"I know that the boys were taken from there father, I was there when they were removed" She said sadly.

"What happened", I asked hesitantly.

"We'll Dean's first though was that we were taking his brother away. He was a five year old that knew how to pack a punch", She laughed. I smiled at that, I wondered how far back Dean's protectiveness went.

"I remember They were one of my few cases where I stayed at the group home they were being kept in. Sam was taken to the nursery and Dean was put in solitary", She said sadly.

"Solitary why", John asked, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"He kept screaming and fighting. Claiming that his daddy was gonna come and get him soon. Micheal Colt didn't even know those boys were gone until he came back from his bender two weeks later", She said bitterly. Hanna had said the boys were left alone for a week before social services stepped in. It was hard to think a little boy who'd just lost his mother had to raise his baby brother.

"What happened then", I asked.

She looked sad a few minuets. "There were good foster homes to, ones that weren't equipped to take care of Dean. He was withdrawn and mute. He didn't say a word to anyone but Sam until he was seven years old. He would have panic attacks almost every night when they tried to put Sam in his own room".

"Why?", John asked. I looked at him surprised, maybe the fact that he's lost everything but Sam.

"The fire had started in Sam's nursery. The one that killed there mother", She stated. I shut my mouth after I almost said something. Turns out John's seemingly useless question helped, that's why Dean was so strict about where Sam slept. I had talked to him about getting there own rooms but he wouldn't have it.

"What foster homes where the bad ones", John asked reluctantly.

She sighed deeply, "The first mistake was the Meyer Family. Dean and Sam moved in with them when they were six and two. The foster mother was a very impatient women. She was always pushing Dean's therapist trying to make Dean talk. Until I guess she finally snapped and hit him hard enough to pop one of his baby teeth out", I felt sick at the thought.

"Then there were the McCarthys. Sam was six and Dean was ten. There foster fathers name was Max", The Max. The one Id heard the boys talking about the first night they'd moved in. "Max had tormented the boys, said if they told me he'd hurt em worse. I always thought I should have known better, the way Dean was acting and Sam looking like he was terrified of everyone who came his way. They were in that home a month before the neighbors called the police when they heard screaming. Max had taken Dean to the store leaving Sam locked in the closet, He screamed and brought help". I wanted to cry but instead grabbed Johns knee for support. I wiped my eyes making sure I had a hold of myself.

"And It was just _Physical_ abuse right", John asked slowly. I god I hadn't even thought of that.

"None that I know of", She said sadly.

"After Max the boys shut down completely, They'd dealt with many more bad homes but Max was the worst. For a good long time they only talked to each other besides a few short words to staff here and there. Then of course they met Castiel", She smiled at the mention of the boys name.

"He met Dean at a group home, I don't know what made then such close friends but they used to play the funniest games. Castiel would make up these amazing storied and him and Dean would act them out. I saw how good they were together an had Castiel's file handed over to me. Got the boys placed together ever since", She smiled as if remembering something good.

"I'm not sure much of Castiel's story. He was abandoned along with his brother Gabriel, now he was quite a boy. Castiel wanted to be just like him, which is one of the reasons they where separated", She said scowling at the memories. I couldn't help but laugh. "He's been in his fair share of bad homes. A few made him as guarded as Dean", I wanted to know about the boys and now I was learning. But for some reason I felt there was so much more. Something from the boys point of view. Why Cas and Dean are brothers and or why Dean moved the dresser away from the window, why Sam isn't aloud to be alone with me or John. And Max wasn't the only reason. I wanted _there_ story not what was written on there file.

* * *

After we left her house I felt like I had even more questions then what I came with. I had dropped John off at the garage and he was going to meet us at home while I picked the boys up from school.

I pulled up to Sam's school yard, meaning to pick him up first only to find I had been beat. Dean was already on his knee listening and smiling as Sam showed him something he's done today, while Castiel stood near them amused at the whole thing. I already felt my self becoming very attached to these boys and Iv only known them for three days, It was going to make it so much harder to let them go, If I even could.

* * *

 **Yeah I know John is just getting glossed over, well I'm doing something with him next chapter so don't worry. I hope I left plenty of holes in the boy's story for the them to fill in.  
**


	11. Brother not a Father Ch10

**So the story's actually come really far and I was positive I was gonna fall flat on my face lol. So because Its come so far I'm going to take some time in between chapters and edit more. Maybe even make them a bit longer. And as an answer to (Ruby's) guest review. I think maybe Sam will meet Gen after all, guess I'll have to think about it some more.  
**

 **P.s When I use cussing in my stories I usually just do something like this (Sh*t). Because I'm paranoid my mom will find this... I usually don't but this is supernatural and Sam and Dean have there brotherly B*tch and Jerk moments.  
**

* * *

I tensed as soon as we walked into the kitchen. John was sitting at the table, like always and reading the paper. I slung my arm around Sam's shoulders and steered him around. Unlike before John didn't look aggravated, he looked up and smiled at us. I nodded and lead Sam and Cas upstairs.

Upstairs the first thing I I did was plop down on my bed. "I'm gonna sleep forever", I mumbled into the covers.

"What happened to you guys", Sam asked grabbing a book off the shelve and climbing up beside me.

"Cas you first", I mumbled.

"Got tripped in the hall met a girl named Meg", He surmised, his brow was ceasing as he thought about something. Something probably completely unrelated to the topic.

I sat up staring at him. Castiel got picked on in school a lot, He was the perfect target, "Who tripped you".

"Some kid named Rodney I didn't see him but apparently he's a jerk to everyone", He answered taking off his trench coat and tossing it over a chair. Watching him I remembered I still had my jacket on. I tugged it off and tossed it.. somewhere into the open closet.

"What happened to you", Castiel asked.

"Ya know that girl Danny. Well some guy thinks I'm stealing her or something. Cornered me in the bathroom", I scoffed.

"Did you steal her", Sam asked. Great even my 11 year old brother knows my history. I always thought I had done a good job with Sam pretending I wasn't a complete jerk.

"I. Did. Not. Steal. Her ", I sighed loudly. With my brothers it was always hard to get the point across.

"Just asking", Sam mumbled under his breath. I smacked his shoulder lightly resulting in him punching my arm, there for I try and smother him with a pillow.

"Dean.. Stop I... Can't breath", He laughs trying to slip out of my grasp. Cas look at us amused before grabbing himself a book off the shelve and plopping own on his bed..

"Come on Cas you fifteen not thirty", Sam panted, wanting him to come join. He sometimes helps me gang up on Sam or vise versa. I held my brother down and pinned his arms on either side of his head and held him in place, "Say I'm the best big brother ever", I demand.

"Never", He laughs struggling even harder.

"Say It Sam", I said loudly.

"No", He yells. He kicked his legs up pushing us both off the bed and into a heap on the floor.

"Jerk", He groans.

"B*tch", I grin.

"Yeah, your both A-holes now will you get off the floor before John and Mary come up here", Cas sighs.

Sure enough."Boys you alright up there", Mary yells.

"Yes Ma'am", Me and Sam answered.

Foots steps pound up the stairs and me and Sam scramble up and climb up on the bed. Someone knocks on the door cousing Sam to look up at me with wide yes. We were to loud, now they were mad.

"Boys open up", John asks. I gulp and climb off the bed and open the door.

"What happened", He asks. He doesn't look angry.

"We were screwing around, fell off the bed", I shrugged casually, my heart was beating out of my chest.

"We'll be more care full. Um Mary wants you guys to come down stairs and eat now", He stats. I nod and look to Cas and Sam.

"Come on guys", They get up and Sam runs to me, I put my han on his sholder then give a short nod to Cas. It means be careful, short signals we've all learned to keep the grownups on are good sides. Were still careful, Marys nice I know that. But John is a wild card.

* * *

I lead the boys down stairs where Mary already had the table set and was dishing out mac and cheese onto the plates. I watched the boys shift uneasily away away from me and toward the kitchen door that lead to the back yard. They were uneasy and I got that. After my time in the marines I knew PTSD better than I cared to, and I'm pretty sure the boys did to.

"So sit down before It gets cold", My wife says brightly. They sit down, away from me and closer to Mary. Dean just stares at his food, eyes darting from the plate to me. Sam eats quietly, and Cas looked like he'd never had mac and cheese a day in his life.

"So", Mary starts. "How was school".

"Fine", Dean says bluntly.

"Yep", Castiel agrees.

"I liked it", Sam says smiling slightly.

"I'm glad. And come on guys something had to have happened", She pushed looking at the two oldest boys. She wanted this to work, so did I. But were we really gonna be able to get through to them. Are visit today with the social worker flashed through my mind. They were worried I'd be someone like Max. I'd never hurt a child and If I knew where this Max guy was I'd bust his teeth in.

"Cas met a girl", Dean smirked quietly. Castiel looked at him quickly, his face heating up. "Meg..wasn't that her name Cas, She flirted with him all day", Dean exclaimed. Mary laughed a little and Sam looked grossed out.

Castiel's face heated up and he looked angry."Dean almost got into a fight in the bathrooms", Castiel blurted out. With wide eyes I focused in more on the two boys. I was the on one who informed Mary that nothing could happen on the first day. The social worker had warned us Dean had some trouble at school but on the _first_ day.

" _Almost_ ", He quickly defends himself, "Nothing happened and I didn't start it", He said in mono tone. Sounds like he's preformed this speech before.

"Yeah, Dean said the guy cornered him in the bathroom. He started it", Sam stated defending his brother. Its been not two seconds since we sat down that things were already getting out of hand.

I watched Dean as he glared angrily at Castiel who looked sorry he'd opened his mouth. Mary looked a little shocked while Sam looked scared, but was trying to hide it.

"Alright, I think that's enough. Dean try and stay out of harms way. Cas think before you say anything, and yes Sam we know it wasn't Dean's fault", I said hoping to calm things down. Sam relaxed right away, more trusting than his brother. Castiel mouthed something to Dean who just turned his head towards his food.

The phone rang successfully breaking the silence. I got up from my chair before Mary in hopes of escaping the tension building at the table.

"The Winchesters, the Colts and a Novak", I said drily into the phone.

" _Got some new foster kids I assume_ ", Samuel Campbell's voice said coming through the speaker. I clenched my fists at my sides, sucking in a breath. Just the person to make me even more stressed.

"Yes we have. What do you want", I said a little more hostile than meaning to.

" _I wanted to speak to Mary",_ He informed.

"Alright", I sighed handing the phone over to her. She had moved to stand beside me a second ago.

"Hey Dad", She said happily. I watched her face twist up as she thought.

"Um.. I'm not sure that's a good idea. We just got a new placement and I'm not su-", Then she was cut off.

She nodded and bit her lip.

"I'll talk to John and see what he thinks", She sighed. That was never a good sign.

My gut was already twisting. Samuel Campbell hated me ever since I had married his daughter at nineteen. I'll admit we were a little young but were still together all these years later and should have let it go by now.

"All right I love you too. Goodbye", Then she hung up and put the phone back on its base.

"So.. Dad wants we to come up tomorrow and visit", She winced.

"Mary.. I have to work late tomorrow there would be no one here when the boys got home", I said aggravated. He obviously manipulated her.

"Dean and Castiel are fifteen, Surly they can keep and eye on Sam for a few hours", She said glancing at them. They were already finished and were talking quietly between themselves.

"I know that but, what if", I didn't know how to voice my concerns. They could decide to run away or get hurt. The house could catch on fire, we've known these kids for three days who knows what there capable of.

"What if Dean went to work with you at the garage", She suggested. It was possible but what about the other boys.

"And Sam and Cas", I asked.

"They could come with me. I doubt Dean would like it very much", She suggested.

"Dean... let you take Sam and Cas to some random strangers house", I said unconvinced. It seemed to me Dean wouldn't ever be voluntarily separated from his brother.

"If he lets Sam go to school run by complete strangers it should be no problem. Besides I think he's realized I'm not going to do anything", She said with excitement creeping in her voice.

I knew she was right and I was a little jealous. Mary had a way with kids that made them feel safe. But with me, I was big and scary to them, I reminded them of sick foster fathers.

"We can try", I said defeated.

I turned to look at the blond headed teenager sitting at the table talking with his youngest brother. Telling him some story about about children that lived in a train car. It had sunk in awhile ago today that Dean has raised his brother all by himself. Sam was virtually Dean's. But Dean himself is still a child and it was gonna be difficult to convince him that Sam wasn't his responsibility to care for all by himself anymore, Dean was a brother not a father. Maybe some time away from each other would be healthy, if we could convince him.

* * *

 **So yeah sorry I haven't updated in a bit. It never fails that every year my birthday somehow turns into a week long event.  
**


	12. I still take care of us Ch11

**So Here's Mary and John attempting to separate Dean from his brother... Lets see how this goes.**

 **P.S please don't hate me...**

* * *

My gut was twisted with uneasiness. John and Mary had said they needed to talk to me, they were probably going to send us back. It always started like that. Maybe it was me almost getting into a fight, that's the only thing I could think of that Ive done wrong yet. Cas said its probably nothing and Sammy's been quiet.

I dried the last dish that Sam had volunteered we wash and put it in the drainer. He was sucking up to them and I knew it. He didn't want to leave, he liked Mary and this home. I read in his note book he was planning to get to know John a bit better to but that definitely wasn't going to happen if I had a say. In some ways this might be better. Sam and Cas are getting to comfortable here and I don't want them getting attached. We went to one foster home and stayed there for nine months until we had to leave again, Sam had been a wreak and Cas had acted like it never happened, even though I knew it hit him hard.

"Done", I mumbled wiping my hands on my T-shirt. Mary nodded from her place at the table and sent Sam and Cas a look, meaning they wanted to talk to me alone. Sam murmured something under his breath earning a glare from Cas but he relented and they stalked up stairs.

"So come on Dean sit down", John couched.

"I'll stand", I said leaning against the kitchen counter. I brought my thumb to my mouth and started chewing on it, It was a bad habit I had when I was nervous but Sam wasn't here to wine.

"I have to go over and visit with my Dad tomorrow", Mary said. OK not seeing how this involved me.

"And I was wondering if after school Sam and Cas could come with me and you could go hang out at Johns garage", She said brightly.

"Hell, no", I said bluntly.

"Hey. Dean watch your mouth", John warned. I dropped my hand to my side and straitened up. "Your not splitting us up period", I stated.

Johns mouth tightened into a thin line, but Mary kept her smile. "We just think maybe It would be good for you guys to get a little space".

" _Space_ ", I scoffed. We didn't need space especially when they were trying to get me and my brothers apart.

"Come on Dean, Mary said you liked cars and the garage is full of em", John said leaning toward me in his chair.

"I'm not six you can't bribe me", I exclaimed. This is the perfect time to test John's limits. Lets see how trustworthy he want's to think he is.

"Dean Mary needs to visit her father and you and your brother and Cas can't be left alone", John said more firmly.

"I'm freaking fifteen", I said loudly.

"We don't feel comfortable leaving you three here alone", Mary said wringing her hands nervously, sensing things getting out of hand.

I rolled my eyes and moved to go upstairs when John grabbed my arm. I flinched without meaning to, making me madder. The last thing I needed was for John to think I was weak.

"Dean we are not done talking", He said matching my tone a few seconds ago.

"Let Me Go", I gritted out, clenching my hand into a fist. Something flashed in John's eyes before he jerked his hand back like I burned him. Mary stood up and stepped beside me, blocking me in between them. I didn't like this I didn't like this at all.

"I think we all need to calm down alright", Mary said softly.

"There Not Going With You", I snapped. I turned to John, looking him in the eye. My height came in handy now since I was practically as tall as him, give or take a little.

It was then when I felt something push between us. Sam had his back facing me, glaring at John. Cas stood gawking at my little brother from the stairs.

"If Dean said were not going with you we aren't", He said firmly.

"Can we talk for a moment, Just us three", Castiel asked quietly, wide eyes locked on John.

John looked like he was about to object before Mary cut him off and smiled. "Of coarse, we'll be right down here.

* * *

Back upstairs I let go the breath I didn't know I was holding. I sat down on the floor with my back to the bed, Cas sitting in front of me. Sam sat in front off the door making sure we weren't being listened to.

"What Was That", Cas exclaimed right away. "Were you trying to get hit".

Maybe I was, I wanted to know what John was like. The real John, Most foster Dads seemed fine until you screwed up.

"There trying to split us up", I explained.

"We can at least try and make this work. Try and work with them", He sighed. He was tired, He was sick of moving around and sick of being afraid... I was to.

"What do you suggest we do then", I grumbled crossing my arms. There I go again acting like a toddler.

"I'll ride with Mary and you and Sam go with John".

"You Don't Know Mary's Dad", I snapped. "He could be a frickin psychopath for all we know".

"Like we havn't delt with tehm before", He said cutting his eyes.

"We Are Not Going To Be Here Forever. They'll Figure Out How Screwed Up We Are And Send Us Back So Fast", said loudly.

"Not evrey fosterparent is the same Dean", Cas reasoned. He wanted to trust them so bad.

"Then Why Hasn't Even One Worked Out", I snapped.

"Be couse you never gave tehm a chance", He said loudly.

"So Its My fault", I yelled.

"What happens When They Can't Find Anyone To Take All Three Of Us Again Huh", He said bitterly.

I started to say 'No way' before he cut me off again, "Like you said your fifeteen. I'm just a little older. Nobody will want us before to long and we'll end up split up anyway. We have to make this work. I can take care of myself and as for John, He's taking you to a garage. People we'll be there and he's not stupid", He argued.

I dropped my head in my hands and bit my lip to keep from yelling. This whole thing was infuriating.

"I don't want to be separated", I ground out.

"Would you rather it be for a few hours or would you like to be another brother like Gabriel who I haven't even see since I was 10", He reasoned.

"Cas-", I tried before he cut me off.

"You can't stop me", He said firmly getting up and heading back to the kitchen. Sam gave me a teary puppy dog look before following him. His words practically stabbed me in the chest, I felt Like I couldn't breath. I sat there for a few more minuets, wrapping my arms around my knees pulling them tightly to my chest.

* * *

 _I sat on the bed staring Sammy. He could sit up all by himself now but I was afraid He'd fall off. Daddy was pacing back an forth across the hotel room mumbling to himself, grabbing his hair. Sam was being fussy and I didn't know what to do. His big hazel eyes were red from crying all night, He was sad that Mommy was gone._

 _Images flashed inside my head before I shook them away. I didn't like thinking of mommy, Daddy said she wasn't coming back._

 _"ARRG", He yelled kicking at the wall. I covered my ears with my hands and clenched my eyes shut. Daddy was never this mad, never. I didn't want to hear him yell, I didn't want to see Sammy look sad._

 _He grabbed my hands pulling them away from my ears, "Dean look at me dang it", He snapped._

 _I sniffed, trying not to cry. I cried last night and he got mad._

 _"Take care of Sammy alright. Be a big boy and grow up.. I'll be back soon alright", He said letting me go and grabbing his bag._

 _"Daddy where are you going", I mumbled wiping my eyes._

 _He said nothing an pulled on his boots then went to open the door. My heart beat wildly and whatever I wanted to say got caught in my throat. Daddy was leaving me, I cried and now he's mad._

 _"Daddy no wait I'm sorry", I cried jumping up from the bed making Sam at the excitement._

 _"Dean stop being a baby alright I just.. I need to be some where else for a little while. I'll be back soon I promise", He said as his voice broke slightly._

 _"Daddy No You Can't Go", I screamed, making Sam cry louder._

 _"You Can't Stop Me", He said gruffly before pushing me back and going out the door.I stared at the door a few minets tears streaming down my cheeks. Before I knew it I was pounding against the door with my fists as hard as I could. Sam's wailing brought me back to reality. My chest was heaving as I looked down at my bloody knuckles._

 _"Don't be a baby... Grow up", I whispered hoarsely. Dad was right, I was five now and now I have to grow up. Sam wailed behind me and I turned and bolted over to him, crawling up on the bed._

 _"S'ok Sam.. I'm grown up now.. I can take care of us", I said quietly rubbing his back like Mom used to do. I didn't need Mom, I didn't need Dad.  
_

* * *

I wiped my eyes, not letting any tears escape. I sucked in a breath and ran a hand down my face. I traced the small scar on my knuckle, a reminder of the last time I saw my dad. I'd beat the crap out of that door. That was ten years ago, now I really was grown up. Cas's word hit hard, He didn't know. What he said was right, I couldn't stop him from going with Mary. He could take care of himself that was for sure, and as long as Sam was safe with me things would be fine.

I still take care of us.

* * *

 **There we go chapter 11. The boys have still have demons to kill, only these might be a little harder than in the show.  
**


	13. Important Notice (NOT A CHAPTER)

**OK so I'm going to be without WiFi for a little while so I can't post anymore chapters. It should only be for a small time but I'm not sure so well see.**

 **I'll be back soon, just a warning.**


	14. Maybe not so bad Ch12

**Here's chapter 12. This first part is Sam's school day and if I have room I'll get to the garage with John. Next chapter we'll see how Castiel's getting along.  
**

* * *

My brothers were still mad at each other. After there _talk_ Dean didn't come down stairs for hours. I finally begged him to come into the living room and watch cartoons but he still didn't look at anyone but me. Cas says Dean's just stubborn and he'll get over it, I didn't believe him.

We all slept in are own beds last night, Dean does that when he'd scared he'll have a nightmare. His nightmares aren't like mine, they make him so scared he gets mean if he doesn't know its you. He used to sleep with a knife under his pillow until he almost stabbed are foster mom by accident, it got taken away after that.

I hopped out of the car and sent a quick wave to my brothers and Mary and headed up to the school building. Kids littered the yard, and moved quickly hoping to get though before I ran into anyone.

"Freak", Someone hissed behind me. I sighed and stopped, that was Mason. He's been bugging me since the first morning I got here. I turned around to face the boy, He was 12 almost 13 but he's in my class because he got held back.

"Can we not, today please", I sighed, brushing my bangs out of my eyes. I wasn't in the mood to deal with this crap.

"Yeah Freak go ahead and fix your girl hair", He laughed. I jerked my hand away from my hair and clenched my fists by my sides, wasn't my fault I can see.

"Just stop", I said through gritted teeth.

"What are you gonna do", He smirked, flicking me in the fore head. I could stop him, Dean showed me how to fight but said we only do it if the douche bags are somewhere private so you don't get caught. "Come on Samantha what are you gonna do".

I turned away from he and started to walk quickly to the building before I felt something grab the neck of my T-Shirt pulling me onto my back, the grass was coated in water from the sprinkler this morning and at that moment I felt it all come through my shirt. Cold water spiked my anger a little more but I bit my lip. New school, I didn't want to be labeled as the Foster kid with behavior problems again.

"Let Me Go", I said through gritted teeth.

But of coarse luck had never been on my side. He pins my arms down, and uses his weight against me. Mason grins as he lets some spit dangle from his mouth almost hitting me in the fore head.

"That's Sick", I groaned, trying to get my wrists out of his grasp. I looked around for anyone to help me, there weren't any grown ups around. I miss when me and Dean went to the same school. Nobody ever bugged me then.

Mason cursed before tumbling off me landing in the wet grass. I was surprised when I looked up to see a girl with long dark hair pulled into a side braid. She was frowning down at Mason, dark eyes cut at him.

"What the heck", He yelled getting up holding his side, "You could've broke my freaking ribs".

"Screw off", I mumbled getting up.

"You can't do anything now, Look", The girl said pointing to the doors of the school. A teacher stood there, staring at us. He looked like he was about to say something but we each gave him a smile. None of us wanted to get busted...

"Freak", Mason sneered as the teacher turned away. He got up off the grass and headed back over where his other friends where who where laughing at him already for letting an 11 year old girl get the drop on him.

"Sam", I greeted smirking at the bullies.

"I'm Genevieve but if you call me that I'll hurt you, call me Gen", She smiled.

"Um.. OK, Thanks for that", I said gesturing toward Mason.

"No problem, the guys a jerk", She frowned then made a face at him.

"I take it you know each other well", I said watching her face twist up.

"I should, he's my stepbrother", She sneered.

"O.. dang", Was that all I could say. Geez.

"Your the new kid right", She said turning away from her brother.

"Yeah", I sighed.

"It sucks, I've been the new kid for two years so I'm glad you showed up", She laughed.

I frowned at that, maybe moving around so much wasn't that bad. If it meant I got away from Mason and the entire unforgiving sixth grade.

"I've never seen a brother act like him before", I said turning toward the bullies again.

"Step brother, where not related so It doesn't count.. plus my real brothers gang up with him", She sighed sadly.

"Mine aren't... and I'm not even related to one of em", I questioned.

"Maybe you are a freak", She smiled. It didn't seem so bad when she called me one.

"Maybe'.

"Wanna hang out before class", She asked.

"Sure", Then again, this place wasn't so bad.

* * *

I sat in the front seat, Sam in the back. John was talking about his garage. I tried not to care, but every so often I caught myself listening which fueled him to talk more. Sam was staring out the window smiling slightly. He's been like that since I picked him up from school, If John wasn't here Id ask him why he's got such a goofy grin on his face.

"Here we are", John said pulling into what looked like a scrap yard. Cars where piled up in every direction, the only indication it was an actual fixing car garage was the building with tools behind an old house. The place was cool looking, hub caps hung every where and big paths in the gravel.

We all piled out when, the front door to the garage opened, a man with a vest and a trucker hat stepped out wiping his hands on a grease rag.

"John", The man nodded in greeting. "These must be the boys you were telling me bout", He smiled.

"Boys this is Bobby, he's my boss", John smirked.

The man was gruff that's for sure, but he didn't give off a serial killer vibe or anything.

"I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam", I introduced. Bobby nodded at us and turned to John.

"They can hang out but if they get hurt it ain't my fault", He warns heading back into the garage. John smirks before waving me and Sam inside. Inside there where three different cars up on the racks, a mustang and an old truck, but what caught my attention was the beat up 1967 Impala.

"Like her", John grinned. "Bobby's letting me fix her up here. I'm almost done", John beamed proudly.

"Nice", I agreed. Nice to know at least John had taste.

From behind the old truck a young guy came out, probably only about 20 maybe 22.

"That's Caleb, He works sometimes on the weekend", John greeted.

"You guys must be Sam and Dean. John's told me you guys where staying with him now", Caleb smiled.

I wonder what else John said about us. I watched John head over to the Impala and start doing something under the hood. I knew stuff about cars, one of my foster dads was a mechanic and I picked up a thing or two. I lead Sam over to some chairs set up in the corner and watched the two men work.

It ended up being a little bit fun, John had asked me to help him after awhile and after Sam nudged me a bit I agreed. Caleb was cool to, showed me how to get on Bobby's nerves but still be on his good side. Bobby had took us all inside later to get something to drink and caught Sam eyeing all the guys book. He had a book on everything from cars to monsters to random classics. After some begging and me keeping Bobby in my sights the whole time I agreed to let him hang out at the house and read while we worked.

All in all It was a good day. Although on more than one occasion I had turned around to tell Cas something only to remember he wasn't there. We fought sometimes but things always worked out, but this time was different.

* * *

 **So I know nothing about cars so I skimmed over it. I wanted to bring Bobby in for a long time but I didn't know how until I remembered that Bobby used to live on a Salvage Yard so I guess this all clicked together. Then of course I had Caleb tossed in there, but anyway I hope you liked it. Please review. There will be more Bobby moments in the future but right now I wanna focus on the boys and there Foster Parents.  
**


	15. Do you want Us Ch13

**OK here's Castiel and Mary, I hated how last chapter went but it was the best version out of five rewrites to.. yep.**

* * *

The ride to Mary's fathers house was a silent one. Not really awkward but I wish I could say something else. Last nights fight with Dean kept coming back to mind whenever I thought I could say something. He still wasn't talking to me, even when I tried to say something this morning at school. I had hung out with Meg after that, she said he'd come around. She didn't know Dean.

We pulled into her fathers driveway and Mary sighed quickly fixing her hair in the mirror. When she caught me staring she blushed. "My dad makes me kinda nervous, he has a habit of picking out what I did wrong that day", She sighed.

I frowned, I thought real dads where supposed to pick out whats right. Of coarse I had no idea what real dads where like, all I could remember from before foster care was yelling. What I didn't get was why I didn't remember them, Dean was only a year or two older than me and he remembered Both of his parents.

"Come on", Mary said plastering a smile on her face. "Lets go".

We hopped out of the car and headed up the drive way and up the porch steps of a house similar to John and Mary's. After Mary knocked a man opened the door, He was bald and was wearing a T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Mary, Its good to see you", He smiled as he hugged her, "Who's this". He asked attention turning to me.

"This is my Foster son Castiel, John told you about him on the phone", She smiled nervously. I suddenly felt like I should have listened to Dean.

"Why are you wearing a trench coat in the middle of June", He asked bluntly. And my eyes find my sneakers.

"Come on kid speak up", He pushes. This is wear Dean came in, He's tell the guy to mind his own business or maybe something worse. But he's not here and I say nothing.

"The boy mute", He asks Mary. I look up to see her with a very angry look on her face saying nothing. I don't blame her, this guy could even make Dean nervous with the look on his face.

"OK? we'll come on in", He said changing the subject and turning to go inside. I released a breath as he disappeared from site and looked at Mary, She gave me a reassuring but apologetic smile.

Inside Samuel Campbell, as his name was, sat down on the couch and motioned for us to sit down. Me and Mary both chose a chair across from the couch.

Dean would say this place reminded him of a principles office or where the social workers would take Sam when a family was interested. That was always nerve racking, making this was even more nerve racking.

I listened to them talk, playing with the strap on my coat I tuned them out. Until Samuel asked me something.

"So how'd you get into Foster Care". At first It didn't register that he was asking me until Mary spoke.

"Dad!", She snapped.

"What Mary! I was only asking the boy a simple question", He defended. He then again turned to me. "Well?"

"Cas you don't have to answer him. We can leave now if you want", She said quickly, still glaring at her father.

I didn't want to be the reason Mary and her Father had a fight. It wasn't that big a deal, maybe if what had happened to me was super traumatic like with Dean. But it wasn't. I was three and didn't know what the heck was happening except my brother wasn't around so much anymore.

"I'm.. not sure. It happened when I was little", I spoke at last, happy my voice didn't betray me.

"John mentioned other kids", He asked again. Mary shifted in her seat, like she wanted to say something but didn't know what.

"Um they're my brothers", I answered.

"You have different last names?"

"Well not biologically brothers", The conversation was now _way_ out of my comfort zone.

"Dad I think its time to get going", Mary said hesitantly.

"May I ask again why your wearing a trench coat", He asked, ignoring Mary.

"I was found with it, my brother said it belonged to are dad", I said gripping the arm chair a little to tight.

"So you have a real brother", He pushed.

That question I really didn't want to answer.

"Um.. I.. He-".

"Alright! That's enough I think where leaving now", Mary announced getting up from her chair.

"Its a simple question Mary. Evey kid you've brought over here either couldn't talk or had some kinda issue they were using to get by on being disrespectful", He said loudly.

Something tells me this is an issue they've had for a long time. Now I'm grateful Dean insisted on taking Sam with him, the poor kid would be a wreak.

"You Always Do This!", She snapped. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you a grandchild but what were doing isn't to replace that. Cas isn't a replacement and He doesn't have to answer anything about his life if he doesn't want to", She yelled.

"I"m Not The One Trying To Replace Anything! You And John Are", He yelled back. "What Happened Was Your Fault And You Know It! So Your Trying To Replace Adam With These Other Kids".

Tears started to leak out of her eyes and something flashed inside of me.

I stood from my seat, and stepped up to Samuel Campbell. Stepping between him and Mary. The man looked at me angry and surprised, he was about to say something when I cut him off.

"I suggest you apologize to Mary. Now. Then change the subject of this conversation", I said slowly.

"Now Listen Her-", He started before being cut off again.

"Were Leaving... Now!", Mary stated wiping her eyes and grabbing her purse. I stared at the angry man in front of me for a moment before turning and following her out the door.

* * *

When we where pretty far away from the house, in the car. Mary pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the engine. Dry tear marks and smeared mascara ran down her cheeks, in an attempt to wipe them away she smeared them further.

"John.. he told me that was a bad idea. I'm sorry to bring you into that", She apologized. "I understand If you want me to call your social worker".

My heart sped up at that. I didn't want to leave, I really didn't. I had a friend here, for the first time since I met Dean and Mary is what I think a real Mom would be like.

"No, don't call her", I say calmly. Sam says I need to work on putting emotion in my voice.

"Why? You probably think I'm a nut job", She laughed, not putting much enthusiasm behind it.

"Have you met me", I smirk at her. "Half the foster agency _and_ all my schools think I'm a freak".

"Your not a freak", She glares.

I smile slightly and look at my hands. There were so many questions both of us wanted to ask, the previous conversation only proved that.

"Who's... Adam". "You don't have to answer", I say quickly.

She closes her eyes and takes a breath, then opens them and looks at me. "Adam.. was my three year old son. He was our only son. Something went wrong.. and I cant have anymore children.. Adam, was our world", She says tearfully. "He was at preschool and the teacher lost track of him and... well lets just say he's not here anymore".

"I'm sorry. You can ask me something now.. that's how the game works", I say looking out the front window of the car.

"Game? OK. Why do you wear the trench coat", She asks smiling a little more.

"Gabriel said It was our Dads. Our mom wrapped me up in it when she left us on the bus stop", I said sadly. Everything is still fuzzy, where was my dad, why were we abandoned.

"Your turn then", She says wiping her eyes.

"Who's idea was it to take in three older kids", I grinned.

She cracked a bigger smile than before and pointed to herself. "John was sorta caught by surprise", She admitted.

"I knew it".

"Alright um... How old were you when you met Dean", She says starting the car.

"10, and believe it or not I walked up to him", People were always surprised to hear that It was me who made us friends.

"Really! Huh your just so.. quiet", She said surprised, just like I expected.

"Alright.. my turn. Do you want us", It was a long shot. We've only been here a week but John and Mary were the best foster Parents we've had in forever. I didn't want to leave. They didn't even have to adopt us, nobody else wanted us.

She paused a moment, my heart sped up a bit. Dean was right, they didn't want us. They had no idea we were this screwed up.

"Yes".

And I blinked.

"...Really, all of us", I asked again. Hope was creeping up in my voice, desperation.

"Yeah Cas I do. John will once he realizes it", She said smiling. "If Dean will go for it".

"He doesn't trust you. He's scared. He's scared he'll screw up and you wont want us anymore", I said sadly. It was fights at school or with other foster kids. It was getting sent home for smoking in the school bathroom, or cussing out a foster dad.

"He will. We'll show him he can trust us".

* * *

 **Guys this chapter did not want to be written and I am SO sorry I suck.  
**


	16. I'm Bad Now Ch14

**So here's an answer to guest Ruby's review ( I love your idea and I'm definitely gonna use it soon). And guys Awhile ago I mentioned a sequel to this... and I think I'm gonna do it. This is one of my favorite stories to write and I love the idea of it. The more I think the more I can add to this little world I created, relationships to develop and adventures to have lol. Tell me what you think please review.  
**

* * *

Back home I dropped my back pack on the floor and sat down beside it.

"Couldn't make it to the bed", Sam asks coming in beside me.

"Bobby really knows how to work a guy to death", I mumble. He grins and grabs his newest note book and pencil, and starts jotting down today's events.

I had fun with John today, that brought that nervous feeling inside back. The more we got attached the worse It would be to let go.

"Are you gonna talk to Cas later", Sam asks hesitantly.

"Why?", I said getting up from my spot and sitting down at our desk.

"Don't play your stupid games Dean! Your both still mad at each other", He said sarcastically.

"Not in the mood Sam", I sighed.

"Fine. Whatever", He said annoyed. He folded up his book and headed down stairs.

* * *

"She's lying", I said bluntly. Castiel scowled at me and crossed his arms. A few hours ago he got home and ignored me for awhile until he decided he needed to talk to me. Now were upstairs, and Sam is in the living room distracting John and Mary encase we start yelling at each other.

"No Dean she's not", He sighed impatiently. He had said that Mary was going to talk to John tonight, she was going to call our social worker and talk about long term placement rules.

"She doesn't know what she's getting herself into. John will set her right again and we'll be out of here by the end of the month", I reason.

"Dean. Will you please open your mind for just a second and have a little faith that SOMEBODY cares", He argues, raising his voice.

"You Don't Get It. Nobody Cares", I said raising my voice as well.

"Its Not Just Us In This World Dean", He yells at last. With that I grab the chair from the desk and wedge it under the door nob. No need to get John or Mary into this.

"For you, but for me its just Me you and Sam", I said gritting my teeth.

"Well then open up because your holding us back", He snapped. Regret was what I saw on his face first.

"What is that supposed to mean", I said quietly.

He paused for a second, thinking hard about his next few words,"It means If you hadn't pushed every family we've ever lived with then maybe we wouldn't have been in half the bad homes we were", He said even more quiet than me. With that something ticked inside. My gut twisted up and my eyes got blurry.

I didn't mean to do it. I really didn't. Everything was blurred, my knuckles burned. Castiel sat on the floor holding his nose. It was the red that got me. The red scared me. I hurt my brother, I was supposed to protect them and now I'm hurting them. I was bad now.

"Cas.. Cas I'm-", My throat closed up,

"Screw you", He snapped looking at the blood on his hand.

"Boys! Whats happening in there", John yelled, trying to force the door open. Panic set in, They were gonna send me back. They were gonna keep Sam and Cas and send me back alone.

"Cas I'm sorry", I said quietly.

"Open The Door Now", John yelled again, Mary calmly asking us to please open up.

I stood frozen and watched Cas get up off the floor and move the chair. John and Mary came barreling into the room, eyes locking on my brother who's blood was now leaking onto his T-shirt.

"Cas what happened", Mary asked worriedly, before looking at me. The throbbing in my hand suddenly didn't match the one in my head.

"I think we need a time out", John said moving to hold Cas's head back, before he jerked away. At that moment Sam came running up the stairs into the room. His eyes went from Cas's nose, to John.

"What happened?", He asks worriedly.

"Sam, come on we're gonna go down stairs. John's gonna fix Cas's nose and Dean.. He's gonna cool off a bit", Mary said distractedly looking between me and Cas.

"I'll be back. When I come back.. were gonna settle this", John sighed.

* * *

In the end they didn't know what to do, they were gonna think about it. Until then I was grounded to my room and Sam and Cas were sleeping in the other guest bed room. I didn't fight them separating us, I think that worried Mary. What Cas said was right, I was holding them back. Sam was almost adopted tons of times by nice family's but they never wanted the freak mute kid who kicked and screamed at everyone who touched him, yelling the Dad who left them was gonna come back and get them. It was my fault and now John and Mary were gonna send us back, or me back.

I sat in the closet. my back against the wall. My breath was ragged and eyes blurry, I felt like I couldn't breath.

* * *

 _I wrapped my arms around my legs pulling them up to my chest, I bit my cheek to keep from crying. I scratched at my wrist with my finger nail, it was now covered in red angry lines. This was my first group home, turns out they split kids up in ages. Sam went to a room with other six year olds and I was sent here. We haven't been apart since the first night we spent in the system and only then because I had to go to solitary._

 _"Hey Jude.. Don't make it bad", I mumbled. "Just take a sad song.. and make it better", I didn't know all the words. Just the ones I remember my mom singing. I hadn't had a panic attack in a long time, Sam had always been with me._

 _"Are you alright?", A voice asked. I looked up to see a boy with blue eyes and black hair sticking up everywhere, he was wearing a gigantic trench coat._

 _"Go away", I said bitterly, hiding my face. I didn't want anyone to see me._

 _"There aren't anymore kids coming. I checked the schedule, there aren't anymore ten year olds coming in, so you can cry if you want, I don't care", He said bluntly._

 _I looked up at him and wiped my eyes angrily. "Why are you wearing that stupid trench coat?", I snapped. If I'm mean to people they leave me alone._

 _"Technically It's an over coat", He smirked. Cocky, An admiral trait in my book._

 _"I'm Dean'._

 _"Castiel"._

 _"Castiel? Dude, what kinda name is Castiel!", I smirked momentarily forgetting I'm a wreak.  
_

 _"I dunno", He shrugged._

 _I nodded already trying to find nicknames for him, Tiny tax accountant came to mind. "What do you even do here?", I asked looking around the dull room. It was supposed to be quiet time._

 _"Come here", he grinned running to the other side of the room, I watched him climb up on the last bed in a row of maybe eight. I followed him hesitantly, climbing up beside him, when he stood up I did to even though I felt like an idiot._

 _"What are we doing", I wondered._

 _"Whats your favorite superhero", He asked thoughtfully._

 _"Batman", I answered right away. The stinging in my wrist long forgotten as I pulled down my sleeve getting ready to play whatever game this kid thought of._

 _"Mines superman, now pretend your jumping from rooftop to rooftop", He grinned. "Heading off the save Gotham or even the world", he grinned.  
_

 _And with that he jumped from this bed to the next, me right behind him. We made it to the last bed then doubled back and did it again._

 _We did this six more times before collapsing in a heap._

 _"That was fun", I panted._

 _"Yep", He replied simply, still out of breath like me._

 _"My brother would like this", I said thoughtfully. A little twinge or dread seeping through._

 _"He's that kid you came in with", Cas asked._

 _"Yeah. They wouldn't let him come with me", I said sadly._

 _"My brother got taken away to", He said quietly. "I don't think he's gonna come back and see me anymore", He said sadly._

 _"I'm sorry", I told him._

 _"Until we get are brothers back wanna pretend we are, like the Newton Brothers", He asked. They were the best train robbers ever.  
_

 _"That's weird.. but OK", I agreed._

* * *

That game never ended.

Cas was always there for me and I screwed him over. Sam always obeyed and listened, and I held him back. I shakily stood up and left the closet, the bed room was dark, all the lights turned off hours ago. I turned on the light and grabbed my bag from the bed, searching through it. I had to leave, I wasn't going back to a foster home. I'm sick of getting beat up, I'm sick of everything. I pulled out my dads jacket and put it on, It still smelled the same, Gun powder and whiskey. He used to set up beer bottles behind the motels and shoot em all down.

I threw my bag over my shoulder and and then went to my bed. I reached under the mattress, pulling out the plastic bag full of our stuff. I grabbed a picture of Mom and my share of the money before stuffing it all in my pocket. With that I opened the door quietly and crept down the hall, stopping at my brothers room. The door was open a bit, Sam did that when I didn't go to bed right away, so the door wouldn't squeak and wake anyone up.

Inside the dark room I made out my brothers shapes, Sam on one bed against the wall and Cas in the other. I went to Sam first, brushed his bangs out of his face. He was gonna be a lawyer, I knew it. Specially with John and Marys help. He would have Cas, Cas would take care of him, Cas would ask him about the goofy smile on his face next time he picked him up from school. Cas would teach him how to drive and talk to him about girls.

Then I went quietly down stairs and opened the front door. They could be happy now.

* * *

 **Please don't kill me... Next Chapter soon.**


	17. He Promised Ch15

**So Here's next chapter happy to see I wasn't murdered... Yet. Anyway here it is lets see what the boys are getting up to.**

* * *

When I woke up I knew something was wrong. I don't now how I know I just do. I pull back the covers letting my bare feet drop to the floor. I slept in Dean's old T-shirt and shorts. I looked to Cas who was still asleep, I brushed my bangs from my eyes and frowned. I wasn't mad at Castiel. I was just a little aggravated he said those things to Dean. He told me everything he said, He was sorry.

I crept down the hall towards Dean's room. Mary said I was supposed to leave him alone to think but, something was wrong. I got to his door and knocked quietly. "Dean.. can I come in please", I asked. "Dean I promise i won't talk", I whispered loudly. I frowned and pushed open the door.

His bed hadn't been slept in, his jacket and bag were gone. I stared around the room before it hit me. Dean left me. My heart sped up and my chest heaved. That lightheaded feeling you get when your panicked set in. I ran out of the room, footsteps pounding behind me as I ran. I pushed open the door and jumped on to Cas's bed.

"Cas! Wake up Wake up He's gone", I cried shaking him awake, I didn't mean to cry so hard but I can't stop.

"Sam.. Sam stop", He breathed grabbing my arms and holding me still. "Whats wrong", He asked calmly.

"Dean... He-He left me", I heaved. I couldn't breath, my chest hurt my throat closed up.

Cas looked panicked, before climbing out of bed. He crouched down beside me and held my shoulders, "We'll find him OK don't worry. I'm going to get John and Mary up and we'll go find him", He said gently.

"He left me Cas', I whispered. He left me he said he never would but he did. He lied he promised.

He said nothing.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Castiel standing over me, that was odd. When I saw the few tears leaking out of his eyes I sat strait up. That's when I noticed a hyperventilating Sam standing in the door.

"Whats Wrong!", I asked looking them bother over. My sudden movements must have shaken John awake, He to looked confused and worried.

"Dean's gone", Cas said on the verge of a break down. My heart dropped, settling like a rock in my chest.

"What do mean", John asked climbing out of bed. Thank god we both slept in Pjs.

"He's gone. His stuff is gone and some of the money we earned is missing.. So's a picture of his mom", He said sadly. My eyes went to Sam who looked as if his whole world was falling down. I pulled back the covers and went over to his locking him in a hug. He didn't protest, he hung on. I crouched down and let him cry then looked to John who was explaining to Cas what to do. The boy looked like he was about to pass out, not exactly all here either, like his mind had gone somewhere else.

"He said he wouldn't leave me", Sam said quietly into my shoulder. My heart broke for the boy. My heart broke for Dean, whatever had caused that fight last night was serious, the two boys wouldn't tell me what it was about but but I needed to know.

"John search the neighborhood I'll call the police, check the school or Bobby's. I'll take the boys down stairs", I said taking control of the situation.

He nodded and reassured Cas one more time, before grabbing some clothes out of the dresser and going into the bathroom.

Down stairs I took the boys into the living room, Cas sat at the far end of the couch looking at his hands. Sam climbed up with me, curling against my side. A feeling of accomplishment filled me. I felt bad about it, my worry for Dean overruled it but the feeling of Sam trusting me was amazing. The boys have come so far since they got here and I was so afraid to lose them.

"Cas.. can you tell me what that fight was about last night", I asked him carefully. He took a breath before looking up at me, guilt was written all over his face.

"I yelled at him. I was mad he always pushed our foster parents. I made it sound like it was all his fault and I'm sorry", He admitted, his eyes becoming rimmed with tears.

"He's scared your gonna send him back and keep us instead. Or he's scared that you'll just send us all back", Sam sniffed. I brushed his long bangs away from his eyes pushing them behind his ears. I winced as I traced the scar running along his hairline, more pain, more hurt.

John came down stairs and sighed, "I'll check the neighborhood. You go ahead and call the police".

And I did, quietly praying in my heart we find him and help him. "Yes Hello, I'm Mary Winchester. My foster child has run away", I said over the phone. I felt a little hand grasp mine and squeeze. We needed to find him.

* * *

When the police arrived, they made an effort to figure out Why? Dean ran away and where he would go. The truth was I didn't know where he would go. Cas and Sam didn't either, they tried to think of friends Dean would go with or anyone he'd call. What I was most worried about was if he'd got on a bus since Cas had said he took money.

Sam sat quietly on the couch, scribbling furiously in his notebook and Cas long since retired to his bed room.

"We'll look around for him and call you if something comes up", The female police officer said sympathetically. I nodded and smiled forcibly.

* * *

 **We'll see how Dean's doing next chapter.**


	18. Home Ch16

**And here we are, lets see how Dean's doing.**

* * *

I've been wondering around all day since this morning, It was getting dark now, but still light. I had no idea where I was going but somehow ended up at a park. I sat down at one of the stone benches, dropping my bag at my feet. I absently started to scraped my knuckle against the ruff surface. It started to sting and I didn't care, I grit my teeth and rubbed harder until I was scraping my entire fist against it, blood seeped threw the torn skin. I finally brought my fist up and then back down, very hard against the table. I had no idea what to do. All my plans for the future consisted of my brothers and being eighteen.

"Dean?", Someone asked hesitantly from behind me. I sighed, today couldn't get anymore difficult.

"What are you doing here", I asked Danny. She smiled slightly and sat down beside me, her eyes trailed to my hand.

"Nothing Just going for a walk", She answered.

"Huh", I murmured.

"Dean.. whats wrong", She asked reaching for my hand. I jerked it away, moving away from her slightly.

"Nothing, Just going for a walk", I smirked. She gave me an unconvincing look before her eyes trailed to my bloody hand.

"Your sitting in the middle of the park with a bloody hand and a bag. What are you doing", She pushed.

I sighed. "Just going somewhere", I answered bluntly. No need to hide it she couldn't stop me.

"Where?", She asked.

"You ask to many questions".

"Dean. Are you running away", She asked slowly.

I said nothing, just stared down at my hands.

"Why?", She asked.

"Its just not working", I answered quietly.

"But your brothers", She pushed.

"They're Fine", I snapped. "Trust me there better off".

"You don't believe that", She said frowning at me.

"Jesus you don't even know me", I snapped getting up and tossing my bag over my shoulder. I looked around, I have no idea where I am.

She got up from her seat and stood beside me, "I'd like to".

"No. No you would not", I answered bitterly. I was screwed up. I was bad. I was selfish.

"Try me. Whats the worst thing you've ever done in your life and I promise you its not that bad", She she asked sarcastically.

I turned to her, fixing her with a cold hard look. I was exhausted and everything sucked so much already, who cared anymore "I'm so messed up I screwed my little brother out of getting adopted. Because I thought Some dead beat who abandoned me at a motel was coming back", I snapped. She looked shocked.

"What.. What do you mean", She asked slowly.

"I mean because I lived inside my stupid head so long, thinking my Dad was coming back Sam didn't get adopted. Everyone wanted the cute baby that smiled and laughed. Nobody wanted the freak five year old who didn't talk. Nobody wanted the freak ten year old who kept a knife under his pillow. Nobody wants the freak fifteen year old who punches his brothers because he was the only one to tell the truth", I was breathing hard. Black dots clouded my vision. I sniffed, trying to keep from breaking. I didn't know this girl, she didn't know me. Yet I just told her more than I've ever told anyone and it was just three things.

"I'm sorry Dean", She answered. She didn't look at me with pity, or disgust. She looked like somebody who didn't no what to do.

"I'm I'm sorry. I should have said that", I said apologizing quickly. I racked a hand through my hair and looked at my feet.

"Your right. I don't know you. I want to. So I'm asking you this. Please don't run from that police officer coming toward us, please go Home", She asked.

 _Home?_

I whirled around quickly to see a women in uniform walking toward us. I didn't run. I stood there as they got closer. I looked to Danny, she was giving me a reassuring smile. I blinked, and turned back to the officers.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and ask, are you Dean Colt", The female police officer asked knowingly.

"Yes Ma'am", I said quietly.

"Your Mother's worried sick about you", She answered.

"She's not my mom", I said quietly. The officer nodded.

"Foster Mother, Its still a mother", She smiled.

"Maybe", I agreed. If I hadn't have screwed up.

"We'll Dean, I think we need to take a drive somewhere", The police officer said.

"Can you give me a minuet, I won't run I promise", I asked, looking back to Danny.

"Sure", She smiled.

Me and Danny walked a little ways away and I looked at her. "So promise me I'll see you at school on Monday, alright", She smirked. "No more running away".

I wanted to see Sam and Cas again, I'll try to make it work this time."OK, I'm sorry. If-If you still want to be friends I will", I said looking anywhere but her face.

"Alright Great", She grinned.

With that she leaned in and kissed my cheek, something warm went through my mind and I gulped. "Bye", I mumbled. turning around and heading back to the smirking officer.

"That your girlfriend", She asked once I got back to her.

"No. She's just a friend", I answered.

"Sure Kid, get in the car", She smiled.

* * *

Dean had been found. I felt relief flood through my mind. They said they picked him up from a park and were holding him at the police station. I was headed there right after I got the phone call from Mary. I had no idea what I'd do once I got there, I never had to pick up Adam or the three and four year olds we've dealt with before. I haven't even been to the police station since I was nineteen, and that was to pick up my friend.

Inside the building officers where already changing shifts, I went to the front desk and asked for Dean Colt.

"Right through those door", the officer pointed. I opened the door and stepped into a hallway with chairs lined up against either wall and a few doors. In one of the chairs a boy with dirty blond hair and red rimmed eyes sat slumped over picking at a bandaged hand.

I rushed over to him, crouching down beside him. I lightly touched his hand, making him to jump.

"S-sorry", He said surprised. Straitening up in his chair.

"Little zoned out there huh kiddo", I laughed lightly. I wanted him to know this was serious, but I didn't want him to be scared.

"Yeah, I guess", He replied.

"Ready to go Home", I asked.

" _Home._..do you mean it", He asked, his voice held no emotion.

"I don't know Dean. Do you want it to be", I asked. I wanted him to want this as much as me and Mary.

He took a shaky breath and bit his lip, then he nodded. A smile broke across my face, Mary had explained everything to me over the phone. About wanting this to be a permanent placement.

"Alright then. Let me go sign some release forms and we'll get out of here", I smiled.

"Yes sir", He said. I frowned, my father was a Sir, I wasn't.

"Please call me John, Dean", I asked.

"..Yes, John".

I had been hesitant about what Mary had suggested, now I wasn't.

* * *

 **Hope that didn't suck to much, next chapter we'll see Sam and Cas.**


	19. I won't Ch17

**OK so this chapter was really hard to write, but now thanks to a reviewer I have a little bit to build up to. Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

The car ride was quiet, not uncomfortable just quiet. I was scared of what would happen when we got home, with my brothers. John had confirmed it, back at the police station. He wanted me to come _home_. I haven't had one of those since I was four. The thought scared me, but I was also exited. John and Mary could be how they said real foster parents were supposed to be. I watched the lights in the stores die down as we passed, everyone getting ready for closing. It was Saturday, I'd see Danny in two more days.

"Dean. We need to talk. Before you get home and are bombarded by two boys and Mary", He spoke lightly.

"Your not gonna send me back", I asked one more time, I needed confirmation, I needed it to be real and forever.

"No. Dean I promise your not going back. But we need to talk".

I nodded. What I did was wrong, I knew that, I was being a baby and messed things up.

"Why did you run away. I need it in your words", He asked.'

My words? What was I supposed to say. "I was being stupid".

"No. You did it for a reason, why?".

"I hit Cas. I'm no better than the others", I said quietly. I'm no better than Max or Dad or the Mathasons or everyone else.

"Dean, Brothers fight, Do you know how many times I've busted in my stepbrothers nose", He laughed.

He didn't get it, He didn't understand. I was supposed to protect them.

"I promised nothing would happen to them. And I was the one who hurt them", I didn't like this, I felt weird. "Then I got scared, I hurt them and I got scared and I ran like my Dad", My throat hurt, it was hard to talk, hard to keep calm.

"Dean your Da-".

"He ran. He ran because he hit me and he was afraid", I said, my eyes got wet again, I couldn't help it. "I would have forgiven him, He didn't mean it. I wouldn't stop asking about Mom and He got mad", Stupid tears stupid voice.

"Dean. Your Father ran because He couldn't take it, He didn't come back. You are", John assured me.

"You and Mary, your good. Your not like the others, but maybe your to good, and I don't deserve it", I said, my voice was gravely.

John stopped the car and got out on his side. I stiffened, not knowing what he was doing. He opened up my door and crouched down beside me.

"Look at me", He asked, calmly but firmly. I moved my eyes from my lap to his. "You took care of Sam right. You've taken care of Sam all these years. You took care of Cas and kept him from getting taken away", He said firmly. I nodded, because If I spoke I'd break.

"Then you deserve it. Everyone messes up, but you've done more good than bad", He said standing up and heading back to the drivers seat. Because that was ll I needed.

When John got back in the car I turned to him. I sucked in a breath and wiped my eyes. "Sam's gonna be so pissed at me", I sighed, Cas was to but Sam.. Sam was gonna be wreak.

"He didn't look to good when I left", John agreed.

That was what I was afraid of, I knew thought whatever Sam did when I got.. Home ..I deserved it.

* * *

The car pulled up the white house with the flowers planted in the yard. The same house I'd pulled up to a week ad a half ago and had been terrified of. I hopped out and winced as Mary came out the door and tackled me in a hug, we hadn't even got up the steps yet.

"Dean Winchester, don't you ever do anything like that again do you understand me", She said all in on breath. _Winchester_?.

"I'm sorry Mary", I said quietly. She let go of me and started looking me over, pausing on my hand.

"What happened!", She exclaimed lifting at and inspecting it. It didn't help that some of the blood had seeped through earlier while I was picking at it.

"Just hurt it", I mumbled, I didn't want to tell anyone I did it myself. Mary didn't look convinced but with a wave from John she backed off slightly, but clearly not letting the matter drop.

From behind Mary I could see a little boy with shaggy long hair and red hazel eyes staring at me from on the porch. The porch light made him look pale and smaller than he was. He looked angry and sad all at the same time.

"Hey Sammy", I smiled. A smile wasn't gonna help, he needed to yell at me.

"Where did you go", He asked quietly, his voice threatening to break.

"I had to figure some stuff out", I said calmly climbing the steps to reach him. I felt John and Marys eyes burning into my back, they would try to stop him, but he needed this.

"You- you said you wouldn't leave with out me.. remember", He said his voice broke slightly, Tears build up in his eyes. I remember when I promised, I told him about how I was gonna grow up and get a job and leave whatever foster home we where in then, and he got scared because I never mentioned his name in my plans. So I promised him I'd never leave without him.

"Sam I'm sorry".

"YOU PROMISED. YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T"T LEAVE US YOU'D LIED", He cried. He rushed me, pounding into my chest with his fists. John moved to grab him but I pushed him away. Sam needs this, "YOU-YOU LEFT ME", He sobbed. He stopped and wrapped his arms around me, me returning the hug. I felt his hands grip my shirt like a vise. "Don't leave me again, OK", He whispered.

"I won't".


	20. Family Ch18

**Ok guys, here it is. The last chapter. I had so much fun writing this story and I can't wait to write the sequel, even if nobody reads it. Its gonna be titled _Chains._ Thank you all for reviewing and following.  
**

* * *

Sam didn't let go of me on the porch or in the living room or in the kitchen, he didn't let go when he led me to the bathroom either.

He sat me down on the edge of the bathtub and slowly started to peel off the bandage. Mary came in behind us.

"Sam, honey I can do tha-", She started.

"No, this is my job", He replied. Ever since I was little, I would show up with fresh bruises or cuts, or my knuckles would be torn to bits like they were now.

"No its not Sam. Not anymore", I said slowly. He looked up at me confused before Mary moved in beside him. "Its not just us anymore".

"But what am I supposed to do", He asked quietly.

"Your supposed to be eleven years old. Your supposed to be my jerky little brother. Your supposed to go to school and be a lawyer", I told him. A small smile formed on his lips. "Hey don't think its gonna be easy, your my brother so imagine all the crap I'm gonna get us into", I laughed.

"O no", Mary sighed. Then she fixed up my hand and went down stairs, claiming to fix us something to eat and that I was starving, which I was.

Me and Sam sat in the bathtub, where we sat when we needed to talk so no one would hear us. "Where did you go for real", Sam asked. He was still mad at me a little bit.

"I got lost, ended up in some park", I smirked. Earning myself a smile from Sam.

"Did you get to ride in a police car", He asked. I sighed, he was still a kid, and that made me happy. He could go through all the things normal kids did now.

"Yeah. They had bars on all the windows and some monitor on the dash that helped them catch bad guys", which was really just a GPS but the way I described it made Sam eyes light up.

"Maybe I'll be a cop instead of a lawyer", he grinned.

"You can be whatever you want", I smirked.

"So I guess you forgot about me", Cas asked from the door way. I snapped my head up and saw him standing there, he wasn't wearing his trench coat, just a normal T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Where's your coat", Sam asked right away.

He just shrugged.

I climbed out of the bathtub and stepped over to him. I studied him a moment, "I'm sorry I screwed up your nose", I said bluntly. It was purplish blue, not broken but it looked like it hurt.

A smile broke across his face and he laughed. "You had me worried sick you A$$ But", He laughed.

That made me laugh even harder, "A$$ But? Seriously". I grinned at Sam's laughs behind me.

"Whatever man", He grinned. He stopped a moment biting his lip and looking around until he stopped, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I said those things. You-", I cut him off.

"Dude.. no chick flick moments", I smirked.

"You forgive me", He asked quietly.

"Brothers", I sighed holding my hand out in a truth. He looked at it a moment and sighed.

"Truths. No more running away.. at least without us", He stated.

"How about no running away period", John said coming in behind us. Then he paused, "Sam why are you sitting in the bathtub", , that made all three of us break out into laughter again.

* * *

In the morning I woke up and listened. The whole house was quiet, nothing but breathing and snoring. All the snoring was coming from Dean and John. Dean and me where stretched out on the couch, Cas on the mattress he drug down stairs and John and Mary on there's, they some how bribed my brothers to move. The movie we put on last night was long since over, fast and furious #3. I brushed my bangs out of my face once again making a mental note to ask Mary to trim, _Trim_ them up.

I looked at Dean, he still had dark shadows under his eyes, but his face wasn't twisted up like it was before. He looked calm and happy. I then looked down at the floor, the cold unforgiving floor. The pop tarts in the kitchen called to me, but I did not want to get up.

"Dean", I whispered. "Dean", I said again a little more forcibly. He did nothing but roll over, taking half the blanket with him.

"Jerk", I sighed. With that I just layed there thinking. This was our Home now, a real home. John and Mary were gonna keep us and we where gonna go to school and have friends. We could go down stairs and get breakfast and not be afraid.. as long as we had socks. Other things Id never even thought of crossed my mind, Dean and Cas could go to collage and Dean could have a real girlfriend and have other friends. Cas could figure out what he wants, he could do anything he wanted. I knew I was going to collage, I was gonna be lawyer. That brought my notebooks to mind. I could fill them with good stuff now.

"What are you thinking about Samantha", My big brother smirked.

"Just stuff. We can do so much here Dean", I said quietly.

"Yeah like sleep", Cas spoke up from his spot on the floor.

I grinned, Cas was always cranky in the mornings, Dean even more though,so he must be having a pretty good day already.

"Good morning Cas", I said.

"Yeah A$$ Butt good morning", Dean grinned, laughing already.

"Screw you", Cas smirked getting up from his mattress and plopping down in the middle of the couch.

"Boys watch your language", Mary mumbled peeking through one eye. We all snickered, Mary would get tired and give up soon. There was no way she could clean Dean up completely, half the time he's ecstatic that he's succeeded in annoying the crap out of people.

Then the phone rang. Mary got up to get, John sitting up and rubbing his eyes when she shook him awake.

"Mrs. Winchester", She answered. I watched her face twist up and my worry spiked in my chest.

"Um no that wont be necessary we found him everything fine", She said firmly. I watched Dean's eyes widen, they were talking about him. It was are social worker and she was asking if they wanted to send us back.

"Yes Its all good and I would like to discus something else later.. alright goodbye", With that she hung up.

She crossed the room, snagging a box of pop tarts off the counter, tossing it in Cas's lap. I quickly stole it.

"So boys. Your staying here now and Id like to set down some rules", Mary spoke firmly. Me and Dean and Cas _and_ John froze.

"Sam, where getting you some knew clothes and a haircut", No.

"Dean, you are going to bring your grades up, and start watching your mouth", Dean smirked, that would last long.

"Castiel... if your going to be wearing that trench coat a lot.. then Please Please let me wash it", She sighed, earning a grin.

"So are we a family now", I asked hesitantly. I needed to know.

"Yeah Sam, if you guys want us to be", John smiled.

I nodded. This is our home now. This is my family.

* * *

 **AGGGGGGG... I've agonized over this chapter and I really hope it didn't suck to much. I'm working on the sequel now but I wanna take a few days and just read fan fiction.. LOTS of fan fiction.**


	21. Home update

Hey guys sorry its been such a long time since i updated and i have a feeling this isn't exactly the news you want to here just yet. I'm Editing the Home Verse. I'm not changing it or anything, but the older stories are very badly written and I feel I can do so much better now. Since I've taken a break from fan fiction I've been doing a little work on Wattpad, by writing an original story. Its not posted yet but I'll give more information later.

I really hope you guys like the revised edition of Home. What I'll do is rewrite the chapter then replace the old one with it, I'll make sure to mark the edited ones.

~Mara


	22. REWRITING

I've finally got around to rewriting this thing correctly. I've created a whole new story for it so go to my page and check it out, it should be up as I post this. I've got a long winded note at the bottom of that fist chapter explaining what happened to me and how that new story works. I love you guys and thanks for hanging on.

~ Mara


End file.
